The Shinigami and the Grigori
by carissiima
Summary: In a land where the world is separated by the type of soul you possess, the death god Kid and grigori soul Maka must find a way to fall in love for the sake of unity, for the sake of their world. Without their union, the very people they yearn to protect may crumble into madness and they themselves may fall insanity. *Marriage AU. Royal AU (kind of?)*
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

Woooow, hello everyone! So I haven't written/published anything in a really long time, but of COURSE it's my second favorite SE couple to break that dry spell. Ya girl is back with another KiMa loving fic aha. This is unbeta'd, and basically me just screwing around with this idea thats been in my head for a while so if there are any plotholes I wholly apologize. I have already written quite a lot of it, though I only intended it to be a two shot or something but the writer in me demands more.

Some background information:

-Alternate universe! DWMA does not exist here. I've kept most of the relationships the same of course, but just a reminder that any events that happened in the anime/manga did not happen here unless I state it so or flashback to it or something.

-Everyone is around mid twenties in this fic, so they've all grown up and matured quite a bit. I wanted more leeway with characterization so that's why I decided on them being so much older.

-I don't own Soul Eater, sadly. :(

Anyways, enjoy everyone! Leave a review, tell me what you want to read and I'll gladly try to plug it in. I'll probably update this every few days, it's not going to be a long story, maybe about five chapters. :)

Love your friendly fanfic author, Jesse.

* * *

The shinigami, the death gods, the grim reapers, the darkness in this world. Gold eyes, black hair, those with souls filled with an unimaginable power for destruction. They were feared and revered, their shrines few but extravagant.

The grigori, the winged gods, the lightbringers, the light in this world. Emerald eyes, hair like the sun, those with souls to soothe all illnesses. They were adored and worshipped; one couldn't walk more than a few miles before stumbling upon a temple built on their honor.

The two kingdoms dwell on opposite ends of the earth; one deep underground, below the diamonds and the coal, and the other up in the clouds above oceans, untouched. Two kingdoms that have been on edge since the beginning of time, been on edge from miscommunications and misunderstandings. How can life and death exist in harmony? How can they not fight? How is one good, yet the other not evil? It was a time of turmoil and neither could step on human lands without some controversy. The humans themselves were becoming anxious, even the ones with weapon genes. But now, it was time for all of that to change.

There was a prophecy sent down millenniums ago from the three goddesses of Fate. They no longer consort with humans, the shinigami or the grigori, instead choosing to stay in the far heavens to merely watch. But they knew, for Fate always knew, there would come a time where the world would need more than just the three types of souls to balance the good and bad. One day, dark and light will combine to be more; dark and light will become one, dark and light will bring symmetry, dark and light will fill the schism.

* * *

"We make the journey in two day's time, Kid." A voice reminds him in a singsong manner. It was strange and always has been; his voice never matched his appearance. "Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, father, I am. The journey to the sky." The young death god, yet to come to his full power, looks to the large mirror that was in their dining hall. It was a connection to the land above like a seeing glass that shone with godly perfection and projected the image of the bright blue of the home of the brighter souls. It was quite different than his home, located in the dark depths of earth and devoid of light.

Kid sits in the quiet, slightly dark room with his father enjoying human food for the pleasantries, not because the death gods needed it. Looking across the table to his father, where the incandescent orbs float between them to provide light, was very similar to looking into a mirror that told the future. They are very like, of course they are, being father and son. They both had the same sharp bone structure, the same tall lanky build, the pale skin that was usually associated with the death, and their hair might as well be the same except for the fact that Kid's sanzu lines weren't connected yet. That would come soon after he's bonded with the right one and take the throne. It was time, his father told him a few months ago. His powers were dwindling and the shinigami needed a new god to govern them.

Kid has no idea what his mother was like; he was told she was beautiful at least and that his father married her within a month of their meeting. There were no pictures, no memories, but by seeing his older brother Asura Kid can infer that his eyes came from her at least. Whilst Lord Death's eyes were a dark, dark blue with a black ring, Asura had eyes that are crimson red, sure to strike fear in any mortal being stupid enough to go up against a death god. Kid himself has gold eyes, amber eyes that seemed to have the texture of molten lava when he was angry but resemble a sunset when he was content. Who else could that have come from?

"You know of her, yes?" Lord Death asks. Kid nods, slicing into the steak a little more harshly than he expected to. Her, his future wife. A girl he's met briefly, just once or twice at the decennial meetings of the grigori and shinigami. All he can remember is the scent of citrus, green eyes, and a sweet close lipped smile.

"Maka is her name." Kid says for no reason. Of course his father already knew that; he had arranged the whole thing and it was Kid's merely duty to follow those orders.

"They say she has the strongest grigori soul in this generation." His father chippers. "A perfect fit for a death god."

"I also hear she's got quite the death scythe." Kid lets out a short breath of air from his nose which is a laugh in any one else's eyes. "I wonder if he'll ever even let me near her."

"Ah, Soul! Yes, I hear he's quite protective. But as you know, meister-weapon relationships are much more like siblings than lovers. Take Spirit and I for an example!"

As if on cue, his own weapons enter the room in unison with a red haired weapon whom Kid recognizes as Spirit Albarn. Seeing them brightens up the room just a bit since he hasn't seen them all day. The relationship between meister and weapons were one of the great mysteries of this world but it was never questioned. Shinigami and grigoris were almost always meisters, and humans born with weapon genes become their partners. Those old enough, usually around puberty, went to Shibusen; a city in the human world, to train and find the meister or weapon that they were meant for. These relationships thrived on soul resonance, the combination of mind, heart and soul, and only very few could reach full potential. But It doesn't mean that there weren't strong pairs out there to aid in the destruction of kishin which were wayward or warped souls, usually coming from the handiwork of rogue witches.

"Lord Death! Hello!" Spirit strides into the room, bright red hair a mess from his journey and quite out of breath. Spirit is a death scythe meant for reapers, his father's death scythe actually and he's been around for as long as Kid can remember. He hangs around the mansion a lot, going out with his father on missions as well as acting as their correspondence with the upper world.

"Hello, Lord Death." One of his weapons says. She's a tall girl, donning more human clothing, hair stick straight and blond. Her little sister is right beside her who is a bit shorter with a short hairstyle to match, grinning brightly. Instead of conventionally meeting them at Shibusen, Kid stumbled upon them when he was just a young teenager, around fourteen or fifteen. It's been a decade since then, but the two had yet to lose their street edge. They had fended for themselves in the cities of the human world, using their weapon genes to their full potential, but it was Kid who promised them an easier life, but still as fun and dangerous. It must have been Fate that brought them to the same street corner all those years ago.

"Kid!" The little sister says, bouncing to him and settling at his right side on his chairs armrest. Her warmth was comforting and familiar; Kid can't remember a happy day without them. "Hows that cow that you're eating! Liz, look, it's so red it's probably still alive!"

"Fine, Patti, thank you." Kid can't help but smirk as Liz takes the left side. Balance. He felt his heart calm, not realizing it had been beating faster than usual.

"How are you, Lord Death?" Spirit asks as someone pulls up a chair for him.

"Oh I'm alright, Spirit! How are you? Are the grigoris above ready for our arrival?" Lord Death asks. "I'm quite excited for this union."

"As ready as they can be." Spirit answers wistfully. "This is the first time this has ever happened."

The weapon finally looks at kid, eyes steeling as they land on him and his own weapons. "Kid." Spirit says tartly. He said it almost normally with a small movement of his head, but Kid can feel the coldness.

"Spirit." Kid nods with respect. He had to be respectful; that is his future father-in-law afterall.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Why hello, readers! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Here is the second installment! Special thank you for the reviews that have been left already, always glad to receive more, hint hint. Also thank you for the follows, makes me feel happy someone wants to read the rest of my fic so much they're willing to put up with email notifications aha. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible but I've always had a little trouble writing out group dynamics, especially with characters like Patty and BlackStar but I hope this all came out alright :) Be back in another few days with a new chapter!

Love your friendly fanfic author, Jesse.

p.s Don't own Soul Eater. If I did there would have been more actual kisses!

* * *

"MAAAAKAAA!"

At the sound of the screeching voice and the feel of an overexcited soul, the grigori girl winces. With a groan she shuts her eyes and rubs at her eyeballs, tired from countless nights of reading to ready her for this day. The people around her flitter unnecessarily around her trying to fix this and that on her face, hair and dress. She couldn't see their faces and she could barely hear their voices as they ask her to shift every few seconds; everything has been blurry since she awoke this morning, and everything she ate tasted like ash. She's nervous beyond hell.

"Hello, Papa." She says, sighing. Maka opens her eyes and is met with her own reflection from the three sided mirror. She was up on a foot-tall pedestal, the white dress draping down her body in a gossamer waterfall.

It is very beautiful, a work of art one can say, and Maka agrees. The fabric is soft and light, making her feel like she is wearing almost nothing at all but she knows just how many layers she had to put on to achieve this effect of an ethereal glow. It's an a-line dress with an off-the-shoulder neckline, fitted at the bodice and flaring out sweetly to flow down to the floor. The top that was fitted across her chest was all pale gold lace, sweeping across the white skirt and forming a court train which is about 3 feet when trailing behind her. An upside down v was cut in the lace in the front to show off the multi-layered skirt and someone had spelled to stay extra poofy as to not trip her. It was a wedding dress basically, but not quite. The ceremony wasn't to be for another month.

It has been a long time since she ever wore anything so formal and glamorous and the inner woman in her shouts with joy seeing how it fits her just perfect, whilst the warrior in her wants to shred it to pieces and go back to her shorter skirts that allowed her more ability to fight. Her normally sandy blonde hair is no longer in low ponytails like she prefers them but twisted into an updo with tendrils flying about her face for a, what did the girls call it, "romantic effect." She doesn't like it, and she especially doesn't like all the pins that they had shoved into her hair an hour ago. They itch and they hurt, but they reassure her that it made her look like she had the stars in her hair. Her face was still bare at least besides for the touch of makeup on her cheeks and around her eyes, that was the line that she drew.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Maka." Spirit says wistfully, staring at his daughter through the mirror. "Just-like-your-mama!" Every word was split by a sob as her father fell to his knees, grabbing her whilst doing the action and squeezing her so hard she was sure that the circulation to her lower feet would be cut off.

"Papa, stop!" She yells, shoving her father off of her with her hand. His embrace was so suffocating, so tight and too hot. If she was in his arms for another moment longer she surely would have melted.

"Maka, dearest, let papa love you!" He says in return, lips turning into a pout. "Daddy's little girl is leaving himmmm!"

"Ugh." Maka walks down from the pedestal, the pretty little silver heels glinting in the light before being obscured by the ridiculous skirt of the dress once again.

"Do y-you need anymore help, Maka?" A meek voice murmurs. Maka turns to the young girl beside her and smiles. It was one of her old friends, someone she has had by her side since she was a young girl. She was a maid that took to being Maka's personal assistant without anyone asking her too and Maka was grateful for her steady presence. She was always there to patch up any injuries that were missed by Soul with a warm cup of tea and new book.

"No thanks, Crona." Maka says. "Thank you everyone. Go on and grab something to eat." The people that had been obsessing about her appearance for the last five hours all curtsying slightly, tilting their heads down and then leave. Their souls were a lot calmer, more normal in shades of blue. Some people had souls that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I'll be back after the celebrations to help you out of this dress, Maka." Crona says, reaching forward to smooth out Maka's gown one last time.

"Thank you, have fun though, okay?" The young maid

"Are you ready to meet them?" Her father asks, softer this time. He wipes the tears from his face and stands, still quite a bit taller than her.

"I've already met them." She answers him, not looking into his eyes. "Once." He knew this, but she also knew that her answer isn't what he wanted to hear. _Are you ready to meet him?_ He meant him as in her soon-to-be-betrothed. She remembers the first time her father told her about the promised engagement, a decision made without her knowing and she remembers the anger inside of her. She remembers him explaining it to her whilst dodging her books and the blade of her scythe. She remembers calming down. She remembers understanding. She remembers the brick of numbness placed on her chest which hasn't quite left yet.

"This isn't necessary." Spirit says, walking a bit closer to her. Maka doesn't turn to him; just clicks over to the table nearby to pour herself a glass of water. "You don't have to be like me and your mother."

The mention of her mom bristles Maka and the room goes cold. Him and her mother, what did he mean by that? Her mother was a grigori soul and her father is a death scythe meant for reapers. Perhaps he meant that they were from different parts of the world, different kingdoms. Perhaps he meant that's the reason why they never worked out and she had left Maka when she was just a babe. Perhaps he meant it as an excuse for his drunken nights, bringing home whores and prostitutes from every dirty street of every city home.

"Don't worry, Papa." Maka starts off sweetly, turning to the old man. "I'll never be like mama, and I'm sure that there is no man worse on this earth than you." The words might as well have been knives that were directed at his heart and the scythe falls to the floor once again to sob. Maka doesn't even blink at the action considering it happened so frequently, it was equivalent to breathing.

The story of him and his wife was like a tragic love story. Him, from the depths of the shinigami kingdom, meeting her, the strong grigori soul from land. He was on a vacation and she was travelling. They fell for one another in a flurry, for no seeming reason considering their different upbringings and beliefs. She birthed a single child, a beautiful child, and was off once again to travel the world. Her leaving threw Spirit into a drunken stupor and then his work, climbing up from the low ranks of perimeter guard to this, someone who is head of all military decisions. Maka followed in her father's footsteps to become one of the top soldiers in the Spartoi Army to fight against the kishin and witches that roamed the lands of the humans, devouring their souls. Sometimes tragedies were blessings in disguise.

Maka rolls her eyes and turns away to find her own weapon standing at the doorway, leaning against it precariously. He wears a suit, pinstriped and black with a red undershirt to match his equally red eyes. His lips purse and whistles, eyes flickering up and down her figure. He runs a hand through his stark white hair that stuck up no matter how much gel he loads into it and shifts off the wall to stand on his own two feet.

"So I guess you clean up nice every once in awhile." He informs her snickering. "White looks better on you than black."

"Shut up, Soul." Maka says nonchalantly, brushing a hair out of her face and reaching for him with her own soul. He responds instantly, meeting her halfway and they're pleasantly resonating. Their hello. He feels her worry and he feels her nervousness like a splash of cold water to his face. As soft as he can, Soul wraps his soul around hers in efforts of calming the nerves.

Soul's referring to the Black Room that they spent so much time in when they resonated and the flowy black dress that she dons when she's in there with him. Once upon a time a very long time ago, they had tried the whole relationship thing and he had kissed her whilst she was leaning on his piano. It was alright but the thing was it felt a lot like kissing a family member rather than a significant other. They stopped and realized that family was much better of a label than couple. More than friends, less than lovers, she supposes.

"You gonna be okay with all this?" Soul asks a little more gently. "Actually, is your old man going to be okay with this?" Soul leans a little to the right to look at her father that was still crying on the floor. At the mention of his nickname, the weapon crab walks over to the pair and grips tightly at Makas skirt.

"Maka, dearest, daddy's little girl, I love you so much!" Spirit wails. "I just want to support you and love you and make sure you're alright!"

"Maybe if you stopped getting snot all over her dress she'd be able to tolerate you." Soul informs Spirit coolly, staring down at the fellow scythe weapon.

"Look here you shark toothed freak!" Spirit shouts, hopping up in a second. "If I wanted your bratty little opinion on-"

"Papa, shut up!" Maka yells, chopping him on top of his head. With a groan, Spirit squats and grips at his head in pain. "Soul, can we go now? They're here right?"

"Yeah, they're here." Soul reaches out and takes her hand, a gesture they've grown accustomed to over the years they've been a weapon-meister pair. It was time to go. Time to meet him. Time to say goodbye to any freedom she's ever had. The brick her chest drops to her stomach, but she readies herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Annnnd I'm back! Went away for a little bit because I was on vacation is the great Bwahhhstunn (Boston). It's my hometown! Anyways, here is the next chapter. They're quite short aren't they? I'm trying to make sure the P.O.V flows but eh, idk aha. I'm also making up A LOT of stuff along the way. I'm warping a few canon details probably to mold them into my liking. I hope everyone is enjoying it anyways. Thank you for the follows guys! Please do leave a review if you can :)

Love your friendly fanfic author, Jesse

p.s I don't own Soul Eater :( :( :(

* * *

The room buzzes with hushed voices and the clinking of glasses. Maka sits at the back of the large dining hall with her father at one side and her weapon at her other. The gathering is getting underway, chandeliers lit fully as people in black and white weave through the room with alcohol on their glittering trays. It's mostly weapons and grigori souls from the grigori kingdom and Shibusen, but with her soul perception Maka can feel the few shinigami and reapers mingling with her people. They are all very important people; representatives of different important families and branches of the government. A few witch representatives are here even but they choose to be a bit reclusive and not to mingle. This sort of gathering usually only happened every ten years yet in this decade it happens a year early. All for her. Maka thinks that she should feel special but instead a little bit of dread wraps around her heart.

If she closes her eyes, Maka knows that she could imagine each and every soul here, all pale blue, some darker or lighter than others. Soul perception is a gift that she has along with some other grigori souls but hers is much stronger. She could reach out farther and pinpoint whose souls are whose. It was quite useful when she was trying to avoid someone actually, like her father. Right now she was surrounded completely by everyone she has grown up with. She could feel their souls individually with her wavelength, all thrumming at different intensities and rhythms, different temperatures and feeling different things.

"Get a little drunk, Maka." Soul says, sliding a glass her way. It bubbles sweetly, the color of pale moonlight and garnished with a few berries. "It'll make this easier. Plus, you look like you're about to murder someone." Well, he _was_ trying to help in his boyish ways.

"I doubt that." She murmurs, downing the drink anyways. It tickles her ears and the berries are sour as she bites into them. What could be easy about signing your life away? Even if it's for the greater good. Perhaps it was just her being so antsy considering she hasn't been able to go on a mission for a while. She was stuck at the castle, learning about the shinigami and formalities and ceremonies and all that. She had to be prepared for her soon to be life.

"At least I'll always be here." Soul says, showing a little glimmer of sincerity. His hand is with hers again and she nods, letting out a bated breath. He's always so wrapped up in being tough or being cool and distant. She knows him better than that.

"Don't drink without eating anything, Maka!" A voice from down the table says sweetly. Smiling Maka leans forward and sticks her tongue out jokingly.

They were all sitting in a long rectangular table, making it hard to keep conversation going but they weren't up there for socialization; they were up there to represent their separate factions. Maka and Soul for the meisters and weapons and Spirit for military. Tsubaki and her partner, the infamous BlackStar, act like a monarchy for the grigori souls, representatives one could say. They oversaw many of the government officials and partook in important decisions with things such as money and politics. There's also Kilik Rung and his two weapons, Fire and Thunder that physically trained little meisters and weapons at Shibusen, and Ox Ford with Harvar D. Eclair that trained them intellectually. Up at the table is also Kim Diehl, a witch meister with Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre who both aided in healing and fighting.

"Yes, mother Tsubaki!" Maka says. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa smiles at Maka in return, shaking her head. She was a beautiful woman with a just as beautiful and versatile soul. Her wavelength is large and enveloping which makes her an easy weapon to resonate with.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF TSUBAKI LIKE THAT, PIGTAILS!" BlackStar screams, shoving his neck out to see her. She can tell his hair is being barely kept in place with magic. Maka rolls her eyes at the owner and internally _tsk-tsks_ at his attire. He still wore his everyday clothes, black vest with a high neck and long blocky shorts, though literally everybody else fancied up.

"BlackStar, inside voice please." Tsubaki murmurs, placing a hand on his. Maka feels his soul stop vibrating quite so harshly, and settle for a content hum that was in synch with Tsubaki's.

"Yeah, you blue haired freak." Soul chimes, biting boyishly into a piece of meat. "Inshide voice!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Soul, very impolite." Tsubaki chastises. "We have guests today, we must be seen as presentable." The ever so cautious Tsubaki giggles as Soul merely rolls his eyes.

They're making light conversation, cracking a few jokes here and there when suddenly, Maka feels a different presence about to enter the room. Its darker than the others and so, so much larger. There were quite a few of them; one humongous enough to fill up the whole castle and the other much more feasible. The rest were not per say normal; they were stronger than a majority of other souls but not to the same extent. The power that came from the two enormous souls causes Maka to grip the edge of the table and gulp loudly.

Maka stares at the large double doors at the opposite end of the room and watches it open wide, two beings stepping inside with two more trailing in behind them. She stands to look. The two girls were weapons, a fact she can tell by their souls, and are wearing identical black dresses that are plain but elegant. At their throat is a skull broach, keeping a cloak on their shoulders. The girl with longer hair has her head held high, lips blood red as her fellow weapon is busy gazing around the room with her mouth agape. They must have never visited the grigori kingdom since the last decennial meeting. Maka briefly realizes that when she visits the shinigami kingdom, she'll probably look the same; full of awe and shock.

Lord Death is there, black billowing cape fluttering like a living thing though the wind was very slight. The other one must be his son Death the Kid who wears an outfit very close to his father's. It's hard to tell what his face is like because it's covered by a bone white skull mask that matches Lord Death's. Briefly, Maka wonders if it was real bone but the thought was quickly interrupted as she watches him take it off. Three silver rings adorn his middle finger of his right hand, and she sees that it matches his left as well. He lowers the mask, golden eyes clash with emerald and Makas breath hitches just slightly. He was a pale boy, skin like alabaster with hair darker than black. Even from this far away she can tell that he's taller than her just by the way he stands and measures up to everyone else. He stares at her, not looking away, and she can't either.

It's strange just seeing him. He has grown up just as she has. The last time they met was ten years ago when they were just teenagers, barely old enough to realize the ways of the world. Time has blurred the memories by quite a bit but Maka still remembers how he had greeted her so formally, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. He had smelled like the earth, rich and heady, so different that what everything smelled like up in the clouds. There was a few hellos and then the children were sent away for the adults to get down to business.

Back then, she did not know that he was the one for her to marry. It's not like it mattered for Maka. Sure, she had dreams and she had Soul but she never wanted to marry for love; not after her parents and seeing what a whole fiasco that was. But now? Now she's grown up. Maka has realized that she has such a grand immense love for her duty, and her albeit small but still there need of of marriage for love has become nonexistent. To marry for her duty was a pleasant blend of her more emotional side and her logical side.

Of course, that is easier said than done.

"Maka, come on." Soul jostles her side, gripping her elbow and jarring her enough to make her look away. How long had she been staring? Minutes? Her cheeks flare up red at the embarrassing thought.

"Oh, yeah, of course." The young bride-to-be allows her weapon to lead her through the crowd that parted for her, quieting down slightly and leaving a strip down the middle of the room like a red carpet. She walked in front, Tsubaki and BlackStar behind them along with the rest of the entourage. With Soul on one side, her father on the other, and her in a pretty white dress, it strangely resembles her walking down the aisle. The only thing that's missing was a veil and bouquet.

Maka watches as Kid and his weapons uncloak themselves and hand it to a servant. Lord Death himself keeps his mask and cloak on. Legends have it that he never takes them off when he is not in the lands of the shinigami. His hands are covered by gloves, hiding any free skin he could have shone, and they're comically large as they are clasped in front of him. He waves at Maka almost sweetly as she makes her way to them and Maka lets a little smile come forth. It seemed like an eternity before Maka's entourage meets his, and out of habit she curtsies low. Soul beside her bows, and everyone follows their suit.

"Please, Maka! No need!" Lord Death says happily. "We're soon to be family, no need for such formalities." He says nothing to the rest of them. Respect is respect. Formalities are a huge thing for the shinigami compared to the more easy going grigori.

"Of course, Lord Death." Maka says, staring at his mask with a smile plastered on her lips. She couldn't look at his son, not yet, not right now. The music that was playing in the ballroom suddenly becomes too quiet and she can hear her own blood pumping in her head. Why is she feeling like this? They've met before. They aren't complete strangers.

"I assume you've settled down?" Spirit asks Lord Death. It always shocks Maka how casual her father of all people is with one of the strongest beings in the world.

"Yes, you're stuck with me!" The two old friends laugh boisterously and Maka can't help but feel uncomfortable. Soul must have felt it through their wavelength, and so he squeezes her hand in his in attempt to calm her down. Instead of helping her though, Maka pulls her hand from his. How could she let her soon-to-be fiance see her hold hands with another man? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Oh why is everyone just standing around?" Lord Death. He strides past Maka, past Tsubaki and BlackStar. His voice becomes booming, echoing loudly in the large ballroom as he addresses the crowd. "Come on, time for some festivities! It it time for celebrations!" The crowd becomes loud again and without another word, her father drags Lord Death away, handing him a drink. Maka briefly hears a few words about strengthening the perimeters of Shibusen before their voices were drowned out by the crowd.

"Well, say hi at least, Kid, you pansy!" A voice yells. Out of shock Maka's eyes travel to the voice. Who talks to a shinigami like that? No one that wants to live that's for sure. It was one of the girls that had come in with Lord Death and Kid. She was standing with her arms crossed against her large chest, pursing her lips at Kid.

"Yeah, that's your wifey!" The other girl says, shorter but louder.

"Ahem, well, hello." Kid says. When Maka finally looks at him, he's staring at her head-on. He wears a suit different than Souls, all black with an olive green tie. Did he wear it for her? Did he remember the color of her eyes?

Kid is definitely taller than her but he isn't thin enough that she would be afraid she could snap him if she embraced him too hard. Up close Maka can see how lush his eyelashes are, framing his golden orbs and striking on his light skin. He licks his lips as he steps forward, a sign of nervousness? Maybe he was just as scared as she is but he was raised for moments like this. He grew up in castles, she grew up in stables.

"Hello, Kid." Maka hears her voice say, finding it strong and not trembling like she expects it to be. He reaches out his right hand for her, and she places her own hand in his. Like the prince that he is, Kid leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her hand. Her skin tingles. Her heart is a drum in her chest. Her world is spinning and all she can see are his gold eyes, feel the strange warmth of his hand on hers. She almost can't breathe. He doesn't let go even as he stands back up and Maka feels his wavelength trembling. It actually soothes her, realizing that he is just as frazzled as she is. Maybe this will work. Maybe they will work.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer! Aha, well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I also hope every had a good Memorial Day in remembrance of our soldiers. I really am love with Maka and Kid. I think they suit each other so well! The last scene is something I've always imagined Kid and Maka doing canonically because they're both the only ones that can fly. Extremely romantic in my mind and honestly, how can feelings NOT rise? Aha well, anyways! Happy reading everyone. Please do leave reviews :)

Love your friendly fanfic author, Jesse

p.s I don't own Soul Eater. :( If I did, there would be a lot more Kima interaction (FLYING SCENES, SAY IT WITH ME, FLYING SCENES).

* * *

 _She is beautiful._ Kid thinks for probably the thousandth time since they've arrived. Liz beside him snorts and he shoves her with his elbow. It's not like _she's_ entirely innocent; she's been thinking about the white haired weapon all night and he keeps feeling her soul flutter with affection for him. It was a bit disturbing the way she flirts and kind of comical the way Soul responds with a red face, desperately trying to keep his cool. Kid gives him props; not many can stand up to Liz's seduction and live to tell the tale. She makes boys fall in love with her as easily as she swallows souls and she does both things everyday.

"Soul seems to really like Liz." Maka says at his other side. Kid clears his throat and nods. After he had kissed her hand, as his father told him to do, Kid had held it all the way back to their seats. Her hand was small as it fits into his but it wasn't too small that he dwarfed her fingers; it was almost like it was meant to be

 _This will be easy, Kid, if she falls in love._ Lord Death had said before they entered the room. _It'll be easy for you too if you can fall as well._

Kid is trying. Things weren't too awkward between the pair, considering their friends were getting along so well. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and BlackStar were friendly enough, hitting it off with Patty and Liz. Liz also is very happy to snuggle into Soul and it seems the weapon is alright with that. Her other friends were kind and open, not showing any open stigma to the shinigami souls.

"Do you think he likes her back?" Kid asks casually. Maka gives a little laugh as she raises a glass to her lips. He watches her drink it without meaning to. Her throat is bare and he makes himself look away. _She is beautiful._

"I've known him for years and I can tell he likes her a lot." Maka informs him.

"We can hear you." Soul grumbles.

"SOUL, AS YOUR GOD I DEMAND YOU ASK HER OUT!" BlackStar screams, laughing louder than anyone in the room. His face is extremely red which is a sign of his drunkenness and Tsubaki blushed for him. But none of that could compare to Souls face which is now the shade of a setting sun. Liz smirks happily and leans into him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Um, dance?" Soul asks suddenly.

"Yes!" Liz replies enthusiastically. She basically drags Soul to the dance floor, knocking aside a few couples and pulls him close to her. Kid watches completely amazed at how close the two have suddenly become in the single hour they have been together. Liz had her arms wrapped around him and Souls arms found a comfortable place at her waist. They were whispering and laughing as if they've been together for years, hips touching and moving to the music.

"Liz is going to eat him alive." Kid says smirking. Maka laughs beside him and nods in agreement.

"I can tell. She's quite a woman." Maka comments. "How did you meet her and Patty?" He sees Maka's eyes flit over to his other weapon who is very happy to pull at BlackStars bright blue hair in awe whilst asking Kilik how he liked having two weapons like Kid does. Kid hopes Patty isn't too much for them.

"When I was much younger I was roaming Shibusen while Lord Death was at a meeting." Kid starts, looking to Maka. She's looking at him with genuine curiosity, her eyes the richest shade of green he's ever seen; it makes his heart leap. "And uh, Liz and Patty tried to mug me."

"What?!" Kid laughs at her reactions and she seems confused. "Mug you?!"

"It was quite funny actually. They tried but somehow I talked them into letting me live and coming to work with me. They've been my weapons ever since." She shakes her head at the explanation and leans back into her chair.

"Hmmm, Soul and I had a much calmer meeting." Maka says, finger slightly following the rim of her glass as she recalls the memory. "We met at school, at the Partner Meeting. Found him hiding out in a music room with a piano and playing it."

"What drew you to him?" Kid asks. She hums for a bit and looks up to the ceiling as she thinks about her response.

"His music, I think. It was dark, but it was more than that. It had multitudes." Maka murmurs wistfully.

"Are you attracted to the dark, Maka?" Kid asks quietly.

He gulps, wondering why he had said that to her. He was basically asking her, do you like me? The darkest soul of all? Could you love me? It was a bit pathetic. Instead of laughing at him Maka's hand stops and she turns to the death god, evergreen eyes blazing with intensity. He watches her eyes flicker across his face, up and down his body, and then to his eyes again.

"It seems so." A moment passes with her gazing at him with a spark of something strange, something new. For the first time in his life, the young death god can't think straight. When he speaks again, his voice is quiet.

"Would you like to dance?" Kid asks her, standing up. He reaches out his hand and in a heartbeat she takes it. Their skin touches again. His heart stops and restarts. She is beautiful. She makes this whole ordeal so easy.

"Of course." She answers. Kid leads Maka to the dance floor and cautiously reaches for her. They stand in a much more traditional stance; one of her hands in his, the other on his shoulder, but his hand is hovering on her waist, trembling, and he curses himself for not being able to act like Liz.

"I really like this song." Maka says suddenly, glancing up at him, taking a step closer. Her dress brushes on his legs. She blinks, lashes light, eyes as green as ever. The action triggers his instincts and his hand falls to her waist, feeling the warmth of her body beneath his palm. They start to move across the marble floor to the gentle sway of the music, forgetting about the people that surround them, lost in the close proximity.

"I really like this." Kid hears himself murmur, a smile gracing his lips. This, as in her, as in them, as in the situation that both were put in. Maybe he's being selfish but shouldn't he allow it just this once? She's the scent of fruit and mint, a bit different than what he remembers but just as intoxicating.

"Me too." Maka says returning his smile. Boldly she lets go of his hand and slides her arms around his neck, allowing Kid to pull her as close as he can until her skirt gets in his way. Though her actions didn't show it, Maka feels a bit shy. She was trying to make things work between them by taking the tips and tricks offered from the maids that have tittered around her for the past few months. She feels so much better than she did a few hours ago with the weight gone from her chest. Did he do that? It must be him.

"Are you alright with this? With us having to do what we're going to do?" Kid asks, steering the conversation in a much more serious direction than it's been all night. He looks down at her and she meets his gaze with sureness.

"It's my duty." The words echo in his ears, words that he's heard and thought of before. Her words don't sound hollow and it's a relief that her emotions are just as strong as his.

"We're very alike." Kid informs her. "This is my duty too."

"For the good for the world, huh?" She laughs; he feels her vibrate against his chest.

"Yes, for the world." Kid reaches up and takes one of her hands in his.

"What about you, Kid?" Maka asks. The way she says his name makes it sound different, lighter maybe. "Is all of this alright with you?" He answers without even thinking.

"Absolutely."

He spins her, eliciting a laugh and a smile so wide the skin by her eyes crinkles. She is beautiful. He continues to spin her until she's dizzy, until she bumps into his chest giggling and out of breath. Kid grins brightly without meaning to as he sees the crown of her head, her face on his chest. Hearing her voice fills him with happiness and her grips on his arm warms him like a fire on a cold night. Kid stabilizes her by wrapping his arm around her waist, continuing to sway them to the music. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

Make looks up at him again and Kid realizes just how close their faces her. He smells the alcohol and berries on her breath, feelings the warmth of it on his own lips. There was an urge to kiss her but he holds back. It's too early and too soon. Instead Kid sates himself with pushing back a tendril of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Maka shivers as goosebumps rise on her skin. She's never felt like this and it's not only because she's denied almost every date that she's been offered, but because there is just something about Kid that helps her be so open, to be to wanton with someone she's practically just meant. She loves it. She's finally that fun, spontaneous girl; not some hardass bookworm.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, THERE, HANDS OFF!" Suddenly two arms thrusts in between them and shoves them both in different directions. Stumbling back, Kid recognizes the bright red hair to be Spirit. The man glares at him with fiery eyes as he plays the role of an overprotective father.

"Papa!" Maka yells. Her face is flustered and her fists gripped at her sides. "What are you doing?!"

"Papa is just trying to protect you!" Spirit says, turning to his daughter. His voice is softer now, almost a whine and Kid realizes all those rumors of Spirits obsession for his daughter is true.

"I assure you, I am a gentleman, Spirit." Kid says, a bit tiffed at the accusations.

"I don't care what you say! No one is allowed to touch my Maka with their dirty death god paws and get away with-"

"SPIRIT! Don't bother the children!" Lord Death comes forward and grabs Spirit by his back collar, yanking him away from the pair. There's that sickly sweet smile morphed on his mask though his words hold a trace of malice. "We talked about this overprotectiveness! They're having fun! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Noooo! I have to save her!" Spirit yells, reaching out for Maka. "No one is good enough for my baby girl! I need to be here for her! Kid, don't touch my precious daughter!" He goes on and on and on and on before Lord Death has dragged him out of the room to somewhere else. The staring has begun and so has the murmurs. Kid clears his throat and straightens his suit jacket, almost daring anyone to say something with his expression.

"I'm so sorry about that." Maka says. Her eyebrows were knitted together, face crimson and hands wringing each other on top of the front of her dress to the point where her skin turns white. Kid's face softens and reaches out reassuringly to take her hand, thumb running across the soft skin.

"It's alright." Kid says to her. "Come on, let's get a drink." They return to their table and the pair try to forget her father's little outburst.

"KID AND MAKA, KISSING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G AHAHAH!" BlackStar is screaming when they get back. "DID YOUR DADDY KILL THE MOOD?! AHAHAHA!"Maka goes beet red to yell at him but shuts her mouth because it's obvious he is drunk as hell. BlackStar laughs loudly, collapsing into his chair the beer he's holding splashes across the table.

"Oookay, I think it's time for bed." Mrs. Nakatsukasa chirps, helping BlackStar stand back up as best as she possibly can. "It's getting quite late." Internally, Kid agrees. It was about an hour past midnight and most of the guests have already begun to trickle out. His father and Spirit have long disappeared, leaving the younger officials to start getting extremely inebriated and well, not family friendly.

"It was a pleasure to meet your, Mrs. Nakatsukasa." Kid says, stepping forward to say goodbye. She shakes his hand as much as she possibly can with BlackStar on her arm and shoots him a star bright smile.

"Oh, Kid, call me Tsubaki!" Tsubaki gleams with happiness as she gets her partner to stand, murmuring sweet words into his ear as he laughs and hiccups. "Goodnight everyone!"

"I gotta get these kids to bed." Kilik says standing up. Lovingly he looks at each weapon in each of his arms; the girls are already half asleep. "See you all tomorrow!"

"I think I have to take Patty to bed too, she seems really tired." Liz says, standing up. Patty looks up from her mashed potatoes, automatically confused. Kid watches as his weapons exhange not so quiet whispers and very obvious hand motions before Patty fakes a very unconvincing yawn.

"Yeah, Kid, suuuuper tired. Goodnight!" Patty jumps up and turns to leave, Liz following her before Soul reaches out and grips her wrist.

"Ah, Liz." He starts lamely, other hand reach up to grip the back of his neck. "Maybe, after, I can, uh, I can-"

"Show me around the place?" Liz offers, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. That." Soul coughs and the red on his face which was just starting to fade starts up again.

"Of course. Follow us and then we can head out." Liz winks and then leaves, taking Souls hand in her. Soul looks back at Maka and shoots her a thumbs up and Kid internally rolls his eyes at his weapon. He sits down and leans back into his chair. The action makes his arm rub against hers and it makes him self conscious. He moves a little further away, not wanting Maka to think he was up to anything. She merely responds with scooting closer to him, making _sure_ they were touching.

"Are you tired yet?" Maka asks, looking to Kid. Actually he was, but the moment he looks at her he feels invigorated again.

"No, you?" She shakes her head and smiles at him.

"So was the journey laborious?" Maka questions him. She likes to ask questions, doesn't she? Cute.

"Quite, but worth it." Kid looks around the room, though much more empty than what it was like when he arrived, it was beautiful. "The last time I was here, I was too young to realize how glorious it is." Whilst the grigori castle was large and airy, windows from floor to ceiling and white marble, Kid's own home was a lot darker and small. It was mainly because most of those that had an affinity for the darker kingdom were sent out to reap souls. People are constantly dying, so no reaper ever had a true home in the castle. There's no need for a large home. Grigori souls on the other hand mainly went for kishin and after every mission return to headquarters.

"What's your home like?" Maka asks, eyes sparkling. "I've only read books. They say you have skulls everywhere and there's always the sound of wailing souls." Kid laughs genuinely and Maka feels a surge of happiness. She wants to make him laugh again.

"Well, those books must be terribly outdated." Kid answers. "Our interior designer is far too modern to resort to such medieval designs." The joke makes them both laugh and the air is lighter than it was before.

"How about I show you around?" Maka asks. "Like, actually show you around."

"What, and not make out in some linen closet for two hours like Liz and Soul?" Kid flirts with a tinge of sarcasm. For a moment he thought the joke was a little over the line but Maka just giggles and takes his hand, pulling him up. He grabs his jacket in case it gets cold and allows her to lead him out of the ballroom past the servers and the last few guests. Her shoes click as his shuffle across floors that change from marble to stone to pavement. They turn corners, walk down dim lit corridors and in a few minutes they're outside in a large courtyard.

"We have these courtyards all over the castle." Maka informs Kid. She lets go of his hand and walks forward, spinning in the fresh night hair. She raises her arms, closes her eyes and breathes slowly. "It's easy access for take offs."

"Are you referring to flying?" Kid asks her, walking over to one of the flower beds. Flowers are something that the shinigami definitely did not have. It smells good and foreign. Curiously he bends down to touch a closed pink flower and it instantly wilts under his touch. Ah, right. He forgot. Death god and everything. Another hand comes into his sight of line to touch the same flower and like magic it comes back to life. The petals regain color, leaves return to green and it opens up underneath the moonlight. He looks up and swallows hard to find Maka smiling at him as if she wasn't afraid. How isn't she afraid?

"Yes, flying." She answers without a word about the flower. He swallows hard and stands back up.

"Well, show me." Kid says. "I've read in books that some grigori souls like yours are so powerful, you can manifest actual wings. I've never seen it done." Smiling coyly, Maka starts to walk backwards to give herself some room.

"That's one thing that the textbooks have right." She informs him. She closes her eyes again and takes in a deep breath. Kid watches her clasp her hands on her chest. A second passes and then suddenly the night was lit up. He watches without breathing as the brightest thing he's ever seen unfurls from inside of her in the form of wings. They are more wicked than he imagined they would be, made not of feathers but of her soul. The edges are ragged, fluttering as they take their true form. They are large too, the span possibly ten or twelve feet, and suddenly she's in the air. Kid sees why they call the grigori angels of light. Kid sees why they're idealized and worshipped. Kid sees why it's Maka that is the captain of the renowned Spartoi team. He can feel the magnitude of her power and he can only imagine her potential. The brightness pulses like a heartbeat, thrumming in the soles of his feet.

"You're beautiful." Kid says out loud. He didn't mean to, but the words were out of his mouth before he can help it. Her wings move but they're silent as if they didn't exist on this plane of reality. She doesn't answer, just reaching out her hand for Kid and in a moment he's in the air with her. The shinigami never needed wings though they were often times called the angels of death, so Kid sprouts no wings from his back as Maka has. As a shinigami, he already has powers to warp reality enough to merely be anywhere he needs to be.

"What was that, teleportation?" Maka asks, eyes flittering with fascination. They stay up there in the air, untouched by anything else in the world.

"No, just shinigami powers." Kid answers quietly.

"What else can you do?"

"Well, you saw the flower." She nods, contemplating what had happened. "I'm a death god afterall."

"It's amazing. We kind of compliment each other." Maka smiles, cocking her head to the right and then giggles.

"We do, don't we?" Kid rises a bit above her and holds out his hand. She takes it and he guides her up into the night sky. She follows his lead and they fly higher and higher until the courtyard was a small square below them. The wind blows heavily, whipping Maka's hair and dress around her. The air is cooling and fresh. He can breathe.

"Shall we go for a lap?" Kid asks her, leaning down and kissing her hand like had before. This time Maka smiles at him widely and nods.

They fly until the sun rises.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Hello guys! Happy weekend :) I went to prom yesterday so that's why I didn't update but here's chapter five. I hope the "actiony" scene was alright, I rewrote it a bunch lol. I see that it's probably not my forte. The last part with Soul and Maka I really like though aha. I love that pair as friends or as lovers; they're just meant to be together forever. I also love Crona's place in this story. Kind of like Maka's rock, ya know? Anyways! I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me how you like everything :)

p.s I don't own Soul Eater :/

* * *

Maka wakes up to the sun shining brightly into her room. With a yawn and a stretch, she sits up and rubs her eyes. Her room is full of windows, leaving it airy and giving it a light feel. She loves it. It's been her room since she was born. What was Kid's room like? Was it small and dark? Does he sleep on pitch black sheets and rough pillows? Does he sleep at all? The events of last night briefly flash on the back of her eyelids and she smiles. After their little flight, he had dropped her off by her room. There was another formal kiss on her hand, lips lingering on her skin, before he was gone in the shadows. Chrona was there in her room as she entered, gentle and unwavering as she helps Maka silently get out of her dress and into bed. She slept that night with dreams. Pleasant ones that she couldn't remember.

A smile is on Maka's lips as she goes to wash up. In the bathroom she finds another gown. This one is much more muted than the one she wore last night but still not her style. Maka reaches out for it and touches the creamy silk fabric. If it were up to her she'd put back on her battle clothes and call it a day, but it is her duty to look presentable. This whole month that Kid was to be here was supposed to be something like a pre-honeymoon stage for the pair of meisters. It's only the second day but it's getting quite annoying. _Get to know each other, fall in love if you can!_ Papa said. _It'll make it easier._

Maka turns on the bath and peels off her sleeping clothes as it fills up. The water is hot and her bath soap is the same soap she's been using since she was a teenager. _Did he like it?_ Maka wonders. Or is the smell of oranges and mint too childish? Perhaps she should go for something more mature, like flowers or something.

This marriage is going to work. Kid is so pleasant and such a gentleman. Maka has an inkling that even though this union was all for work it could be a little bit for love too. Last night was filled with flirting and soft glances. The thought of him just pretending all of that made Maka's chest tighten a little but he couldn't have. She felt his soul and he was honest throughout the whole thing. He was trying so hard to make her like him, and she does. She absolutely does. This marriage is going to work because they both want it to work, they both want it for their people. Love can be a choice and she knows she will choose him.

"M-Maka?" A voice asks. It was a soft voice, a girl's voice, very familiar.

"Yes, Crona? Come on in." The door creaks open just a bit and the pink haired maid walks in, offering a little smile for Maka. She sets down the towels in her arms on the countertop before speaking.

"How w-was your night?" Crona asks, moving to the bath tub to help Maka wash her hair.

"Oh, it was magical." Maka sinks into the water as her friend skillfully massages her scalp. She watches bubbles dissipate on the surface of the warm water as they make conversation. "I was so worried about him, but he's such a prince."

"He is one." Maka giggles and nods. Crona was always so very blunt, unable to tell even the whitest of lies.

"That's true. But he treats me like a princess. Something I'm not."

"You're the closest thing w-we have to a princess." Something in that sentence struck a chord in Maka. In a way, that was kind of true but would it be better for Kid to actually marry a princess? Maybe.

"Do you want to marry for love Crona?" Maka says.

"U-Um, I don't know." Crona replies. "It's a nice idea, b-but hard to do."

"I know what you mean." Maka splashes the top of her bathwater with her fingers and sighs. "Do you think Kid and I will work?"

"M-Maybe. M-Maybe not." Crona murmurs. "Love is u-unpredictable. He m-may be nice now but w-what about the future? W-What if he ends up like your d-dad?"

The words sting but they're true. Men are just what they are; men. Maka bites her lips at the thought. What if he is like her father one day? Can death gods get drunk? Do they get consumed by lust the way humans apparently do? Is Kid the kind of guy to get violent when he's mad? Will he be home a lot, or out travelling? How many kids did he want? Was that even part of the plan? The realization that she is actually marrying a stranger brought back that heavy feeling in her chest and she can't breathe again. But she forces herself to. In. Out. Again. Again.

"What are we doing today, Crona?" Maka asks after a minute.

"B-breakfast with everyone today. Lord Death insists." Crona begins. "Then a m-meeting. Lord Albarn s-says it will last a very long time. Lots of things t-to go over." Groaning Maka groans dips herself lower into the tub, plugging her nose and submerges herself completely under the water. Meetings sucked, and she is positive this one will suck a lot more than usual.

Soft hands reach into the water after a moment, touching her shoulders and Maka rises. She starts to stand and Crona is there immediately with a towel to wrap around her body. As she gets out of the tub, the water from her body drips onto the floor and into the cracks. Cold air makes her shiver but it wakes her up too.

"It'll be o-okay." Crona murmurs, getting another towel to dry Maka's hair. Maka smiles. Crona's warm affirmations make her calmer.

"Thank you, Crona."

"L-Let's get you dressed."

They leave the bathroom and Crona picks up the beautiful dress before shutting the door behind her. With practice and skill, Crona dries Maka's hair and grabs a few underthings for the meister. Once she was dry, Crona helps Maka into the gorgeous gown that was chosen for her. Maka had so many of these, so many she could probably wear a different one everyday for a year and still have a few to spare if she spilled something on them. Maka hasn't realized, but she was one of the most sought after girls in the kingdom and Crona was the one to deal with the constant gifts that were being sent to her.

The dress slides down Makas body like it was made for her (probably was). She shivers as she feels the silk on her skin and the draft at her back. It was completely silk with a v-neck in front and plunging drop cowl in the back. The bias cut fell from an empire seam, giving the look of glamour and flow. For once, Maka was grateful for her smaller bosom. If anyone, like say Kid's weapons, wore this dress, everything would be everywhere.

Crona sits her down in front of her vanity and applies a cream and moisturizer. No make up, like usual, and Crona leaves most of Maka's hair down. She braids a few strands together and ties them at the back of Maka's head so nothing would fly in her face throughout the day. Maka stares at her reflection for a while as Crona fidgets with her hair. As a young girl, there were a lot of insecurities tied up with in her from her bland face, small chest and far too long legs. But as she grows up she realizes all the features of her body are what aid her in her missions; bland face for blending in as a spy, small chest for easier somersaults in the air and long legs to run. Will Kid think the same?

"Actually, I can make it to the dining room myself." Maka says standing up. "You can go eat too, Crona."

"O-okay. Call me if y-you need me." The girl leaves and Maka breathes in deeply. Her hand reaches up to her chest and grips at the silk tightly. It's going to be alright, Maka thinks to herself. _Stop thinking so far into the future!_

As she walks, she can't help but feel muted compared to how exhilarating things were last night. He helped her breathe right, it seems, even if things were dismal. In the short amount of time they've spent together, Maka is extremely fond of the death god. Sophisticated, handsome, a gentleman, and a leader that follows his duty. He's a little too good to be true. He has to have some sort of downfall, right? A nasty temper, gross habits or inner rudeness. There has to be something.

Before Maka can think more on the subject, she hears the dining hall before she can see it. When she walks in it's exactly what she imagined it to be. They all sat at the large table, food for more than a dozen people littering the wood tabletop. Her father and Lord Death sit at the head of the table then the shinigami souls on one side and grigori souls on the other. She's grateful to see that the girls were just as dolled up as she is, and Kid is still in a snazzy little suit. BlackStar defies all rules and is still in his regular attire whilst Soul has returned to a much more casual outfit of dark jeans and dress shirt. Kilik, Ox and the rest are happily enjoying their breakfast with their weapons along with steaming cups of coffee.

"BlackStar, shut up, you're too loud." Soul says, leaning back leisurely in his chair. The ninja bolts up in a flash, piece of toast in one hand a bacon in the other.

"Respect your god, you foolish mortal!" BlackStar yells as he aims his toast at Soul. In return Soul nonchalantly transforms his finger and slices through it, rendering the toast weapon useless.

"Come on, BlackStar." Tsubaki says, pulling her partner down. "Drink your juice."

"Ah, so lively here in the morning!" Lord Death chuckles. "I might just move up to the surface instead of staying at the shinigami castle."

"This vitamin D really does help with my skin." Liz says, holding out a hand to admire it.

"Well, your skin is always beautiful." Soul murmurs beside her. She smirks and turns to him to kiss him

"Oh please, keep that behind closed doors." Maka gags, walking towards the empty seat besides Kid. "I don't want to bleach my brain every time I see you two." She reaches it and he's up to pull it out for her before she needs to do it herself.

"Good morning, Maka." Kid says, smiling at her. Her breathing gets a little easier. He's a miracle.

"Thank you, good morning." She returns the smile and feels the happy thrumming of Kids soul beside hers. She reaches out to her weapon and he allows the link to open for a moment, nodding at her, before they both close off their souls. _Hello._

"Liz says Soul is the BEEEST kisser!" Patty yells, clapping her hands together. On her place was a ton of scrambled eggs. Just scrambled eggs and nothing else. Maka decides not to question it.

"Seems like he's a vaccuum too." Kid says nonchalantly, causing everyone to look at the splotchy purple-blue bruise at the hollow of Liz's throat.

"Kid!" Liz shrieks indignantly, hand going up to hide the hickie.

"As long as _you two_ kids don't have that sort of fun, I don't care!" Spirit exclaims, pointing his fork at Maka and Kid. Maka rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, Papa. You're the one to talk." Maka snaps with less venom than she would have ten years ago. A cup of coffee is poured for her as servants start to cover her plate it numerous breakfast foods. She takes a few bites of the sausage and omelet, finds it too rich, and pushes it away.

"Are you alright?" Kid asks, the rest of the crew far too self absorbed to find Maka not eating.

"Yes, the food is just different than what I usually have." She looks over to his plate and finds that he doesn't actually have anything on it, just a cup of steaming coffee beside him. "What about you?"

"Death gods don't need sustenance like this." Kid answers. She's almost forgotten. Death gods are, well, gods. Even a grigori soul is more human that a death god so they still need food and water.

"Did you sleep well at least?" Maka asks, sipping her coffee.

"Yes, very well." His dreamy smile is contagious and she finds it travelling to her own face.

"Oh please, keep that behind close doors!" Soul mocks, using his spoon as a sling to fling a tater tot at her. It plops into her coffee causing her to jump. The only thing that kept her from chopping him on the head was that none of it got onto her dress, a worry that came more from the idea of someone having to work hard scrub it out, not vanity.

"Soul, we're not sixteen anymore," Maka starts dangerously, "but I will still hurt you."

"Maka, you're literally 5"3 and 90 pounds or something soppin' wet." BlackStar inserts boredly.

"What does that mean?" Maka asks. "Are you questioning my strength?"

"I could sit on you and you could _die_. That's the power of a GOD, AHAHA!" Maka raises her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Care to find out, you all-brawn-no-brains-blue-haired-obnoxious freak?" Maka seethes, forgetting all about the appearance she was supposed to uphold. She's picking a fight, she can tell. She kind of needs it.

"DARE CHALLENGE YOUR GOD?!" BlackStar screams, jumping up on the table, rattling everyone's dishes and cups. He haughtily plants his hands on his hips, spreading his legs and faces Maka head on. "You couldn't beat me if you tried, tiny-tits."

"Oh, Death." Tsubaki murmurs, putting her head in her hands. "Now he's done it."

"Come on, man." Soul groans.

"Soul!" Maka yells, standing up and holding out her hand. Her face was red but it was out of anger, not being wooed. How dare he? Never takes anything seriously even after all these years that was supposed to mature him. And insulting her like that in front of her future fiance? Someone she had to make an alliance with to save the _world?_ He is dead.

"Dammit…" Soul murmurs, running to his meister. He transforms and jumps into her palm without any other question. When his meister calls for him, he listens. It feels different than usual since she's using her bare hands instead of a pair of leather gloves but nonetheless they fall into instant soul resonance and BlackStar glares at Maka with determination.

"Tsubaki. Chain scythe." BlackStar orders. She listens instantly just as Soul did and she's in his trustworthy grip in seconds. He jumps off the table and walks over to Maka, stopping just a few feet away.

"Kid?" Liz asks, ready to transform. These people are weird and she is not going to take any chances. She and her sister walk over to their meister, taking their respective spots at his sides.

"Are we fighting?" Patty's crazy smile splits her face into and she cracks her knuckles in anticipation. "I want to fight!"

"No, Patty." Kid shakes his head, waiting to see how everything turns out before pulling out his own weapons.

"Is this normal?" Lord Death asks Spirit, staring at the meisters as they get into formation.

"Happens all the time." Spirit answers as he props his chin on the palm of his hand. Servants swarm into the dining room to clear the table, leaving just the chairs that were being occupied and though there were no witches around, a spell goes up to protect the interior of the castle. It shows just how often something like this breaks out. "Honestly, they both have a lot of pent up battle tension right now considering neither of them have been on a mission in a month in preparations of your visit. Best to just let them go at it so we can have the meeting later in peace."

"Woow, you guys are strict here!" Lord Death chirps. "I let Kid go on missions any time he wants. Sometimes it's hard to get him home."

"My Maka is the same way!" Spirit laughs. "Practically married to her work, like her mama was."

"Shut up, Papa." Maka growls, her anger intensifying. She kicks off her shoes, annoyed at the fact that she's wearing a dress and not her usual spanks and skirt and bunches up her dress around her thighs.

 _You could kick his ass wearing a onesie._ Soul reassures her. She sees him grinning wickedly in the reflection of his beautiful red blade. _Let's destroy him._

Maka runs toward BlackStar, a war cry ripping from her lips. She does a simple strike down and the blade of Soul clangs against Tsubaki's. The action brings BlackStar to his knees due to sheer force. She lets the ninja see her infuriating little smirk before he roars and shoves her off. Skillfully BlackStar swings one end of Tsubaki around Maka's scythe and catches it onces the chain is wrapped around Souls shaft twice. He pulls back like he's rowing an oar and causes Maka to stumble forward, and jets to her with such speed she could barely see him until he was too close for her to block.

In a few mere seconds BlackStar forcefully hits her with an open fisted punch on her stomach, another on her chest, and then back to her stomach before he unwraps Tsubaki and jumps back to avoid anything she could do. Makas head snaps up to catch his glare.

"Ninjato form." BlackStar murmurs. Tsubaki shifts again, glowing blue to transform into a single short blade in his hands. Kid's eyebrows shoot up. A multi-form weapon; extremely rare and useful. No wonder these two are the head of the grigori kingdom, he thinks.

Maka doesn't wait for her to finish and leaps forward and swipes at BlackStars abdomen, using the bladeless side of Soul like she's swinging a bat. When the metal connects with bone, there's a sickening crunch and BlackStar starts to fly towards the wall. Maka doesn't let him get that far and is there in a second to do the same move, vertical version, and BlackStar cracks the floor as she digs him into it, kicking up a plume of dust. Maka raises her scythe again, shifting it so the dangerous tip of the blade was facing BlackStar, and she brings it down.

For a moment, she feels like a reaper.

To Kid and to Lord Death, she even looks like one.

When the dust clears, one can see she missed BlackStars head by a few inches. A few strands of his bright blue hair is floating in the air. The ninja is laying there, arms crossed as his weapon is on the floor beside him. His face is of pure unhappiness and it was a bit funny.

"I hate you." BlackStar says, sitting up and rubbing his side. "Just you wait, I will surpass you!" At this, Maka finally laughs and Soul jumps out of his weapon form with a victorious grin. Tsubaki follows in suit to help her meister stand, worriedly checking his injuries.

"One day, BlackStar, but not today." Soul stretches and clasps his hands behind his head. Maka watches as he glances over to Liz and actually winks at her. Winks. He has never winked at anybody before. Maka grimaces and looks judgmentally at her weapon. He shrugs.

"Alright, go find Kim." Spirit orders, shooing BlackStar away. "Those ribs aren't gonna heal themselves. Maka, baby, do you need a little bit of healing too? Papa can carry you!"

"No thanks." Maka replies shortly. "I can handle a few of BlackStars wussy punches." She says that but already she can feel the bruises forming under her skin.

"Kim?" Patty chirps.

"A healing witch we have on hand." Tsubaki answers. "She's very nice, but it'll take a few hours for BlackStar to heal his bones."

"Awh, we can't have the meeting with two of our people in the infirmary!" Lord Death pouts.

"MAKAS FAULT, ALL MAKAS FAULT." BlackStar screams as he's leaving the room. "NEXT TIME, I'LL USE MY GODLY POWERS TO PUT _HER_ INTO THE INFIRMARY!"

"Try and I'll kill you in under five minutes like I did today!" Soul shouts protectively.

"Losers shouldn't talk smack!" Patty yells back in return. She bursts into laughter and starts to run circles around the group. "No smack, no smack, no smack!"

"How about we take a break?" Spirit offers. "Lord Death, we have a golf field now with 18 beautiful holes and this beautiful golf caddy, really, she's gorgeous and…."

"Sissy, can we go see the town?" Patty asks, gripping her sister's arm and jumping up and down. "Kid too! Maka too! Soul too! EVERYONE!"

"Sure, Patty." Liz says, softening a bit. She's a sap when she deals with her sister Maka observes.

"Well, we'll have to change first." Maka says. "I can't have fun in this." She gestures to her dress, no dirty and a tad bit ripped. Everyone else absentmindedly starts to touch their own fancy clothing.

"Patty doesn't want to wear a skirt anymore." Patty says, pouting.

"I don't think I can go." Kilik says, speaking directly to the shinigami for the first time today. "Thunder and Lightning are feeling under the weather so I'm going to take them to the infirmary for Kim to check up on them. I think they stayed up too late last night."

"I'll come with!" Jacque says. "Haven't seen my girlfriend since yesterday."

"I would tag along," Ox stars, fixing his glasses, "but it seems I have some teaching plans to perfect. Another time, death god."

"Oh alright, well let's all go change." Kid says in a polite manner. "Where should we meet after?"

"Infirmary?" Maka suggests. "Make sure BlackStar is alright first and then we should go."

"Very good idea." His little praise makes her heart sing and she smiles. Soul watches their little exchange and holds back a laugh. He's never seen his meister like this and they _need_ to talk about it.

"Yeah well, see you all later then!" Soul says. He throws an arm around Maka and begins steering her away from Kid before she can say goodbye. She can feel Kids eyes on the back of her head but before she can turn around to even wave they're out of the dining room. Her feet slap loudly on the floor as she tries to keep up with his fast pace.

"Soul, my shoes!"

"We'll get them later!"

"What _is_ it?" Maka asks, stumbling a bit to keep up with his long strides. Once he turns the corner he slows down for her to catch up. "Having girl troubles with Liz? Can't get it up?"

"Okay, first of all, I have no problem getting it up." Soul grumbles. "Second of all, I just haven't been able to talk to you about Kid. How is he? I mean, he was alright at breakfast this morning before you came along and started shooting lovey dovey looks at each other."

"Kid is...he's great." Maka says genuinely smiling. "He's so easy to get along with, you know? And he makes me feel really comfortable. Like he wants this to work as much as I want it to work."

"So I don't have to beat him up?" Soul asks, raising his eyebrows. "Because you know if he does anything uncool I'll beat him up." Maka laughs and loops an arm through his as they make their way back to Maka's room. Souls room is right down the hall from hers so they always walk the same way.

"He is very, very cool." Maka informs her weapon. "He's got all these mysterious shinigami powers which I've never even read about!"

"Seriously?" Souls eyebrows lazily go up. "But you've read every book in this castle and at the bookstores in town."

"Guess I missed a few." Maka murmurs. "I wonder what kind of books they have in the shinigami lands. Their information must be so different than ours."

"Damn, still a nerd after all these years." Soul teases. "You sure you're not just trying to get into Kid's room? I saw the way you two look at each other."

"As if you and Liz didn't already go at it!" Maka exclaimed. She reaches forward and pulls the collar of Souls shirt away from his neck to find a nasty bruise on his collarbone.

"Hey! Stop that." He yells, moving away from her and turning red. "She's just a very, you know, forward woman. She knows what she wants. I like it."

"Mhmm, I'm sure _that's_ what you like." Maka laughs as he flips her off and walks past her to his own room. So easy to make him mad.

Crona is in Makas room when she enters with her regular clothes laying on the bed. She stands there with her hands clasped in front of her, smiling gently and Maka melts.

"Crona, how is it that you know every time I need help?" Maka asks.

"I-Instinct, I guess." Crona answers. She slips the gown off Maka's shoulders and goes to put it away as Maka throws on more of her comfortable clothing. It's her Spartoi uniform which she always wears just in case she needed to fly out quickly for battle. It might not be the best choice right now, going out with her fiance and whatnot, but Maka doesn't care. She pulls up the short blue skirt and white button up top, then walks over to her mirror and starts to undo the braids in her hair. She grabs two small elastic ties and forms her hair into two ponytails, just the way she likes it. When Maka turns around, Crona is there with her white coat and red tie.

"Do you want anything from the towns?" Maka asks Crona as the maid straightens out the lapel of the uniform.

"U-Um, m-maybe some sweets." Crona mutters. "If t-thats not too much of a b-bother."

"Of course not!" Maka beams as she pulls on her favorite white boots. "Be back soon!"

Finally with her legs free, Maka runs down to Soul's room and walks right in. He's in the same dark jeans but with stark white shirt and black tie; his own uniform.

"Ready?" Soul asks, rummaging through one of his drawers.

"Yes, what are you looking for?"

"My old headband. I remember stuffing it in here somewhere...aha!" Soul pulls out a dingy beige headband with a ton of patches and puts it on. She remembers it from his teenage years and makes a face.

"Ew, why are you wearing that old thing?"

"Well last night, Liz was complaining about my hair all in my face and tickling her legs. This will _definitely_ help." He grins, baring his shark teeth that glimmer white. At first Maka doesn't understand. Why would Soul's hair be anywhere near Liz's legs? Was he on his knees doing something?

Then it clicks. And she's gagging.

"I gotta get away from you, Soul."

"They call me 'Eater' for a reason, Maka!"

"Oh my Death, please shut up!"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:  
Hello everyone :) How are you guys? Thank you very much for all the reviews and the follows and favorites! It makes my day whenever I get an email to notify me of it. This chapter is KIIIIINDA filler, but I like it because it helps flesh out the relationship between Kid and Maka. PLUS, who doesn't love Blair? Ahaha. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please do leave reviews and tell me what you like or any prompts you want me to fulfill (PLEASE, I love writing fluffy stuff aha).

Love your friendly fanfic author, Jesse

P.s I don't own Soul Eater :( or the characters :(

* * *

"Sooo, how did last night gooo?" Liz nudges him nosily and waggles her eyebrows. She's changed out of her morning gown into more casual jeans and sweater crop top, adorning it with a short white tie. Patty hops around beside her in a similar attire but instead of jeans she wears shorts. Kid himself doesn't change. He always wears a suit; death gods need to stay presentable.

"I don't broadcast my affairs like _other_ people do." Kid responds, tapping the spot where her love bite is under the sweater. "Couldn't you have him mark the other side today? The lack of symmetry is giving me anxiety."

"I thought we got over that, Kid." Patty says. "You can't be an O.C.D freak here or you'll scare Maka away!"

"We _did_ get over it. It's mostly a preference nowadays, not a need." Kid defends.

"Even if you go all O.C.D panic attack again, she seems pretty chill. Enough to accept it probably." Liz mentions. "Did you two bond a little last night after I left? You guys looked pretty chummy even with me there. " With a smile Kid recalls their little flight together.

"Yes, she's quite suitable."

"Oooo, suitable?" Patty asks.

"That means he likes her, Patty."

"Who does Kid like? Is it me? OF COURSE IT'S ME!" BlackStar shouts from his bed. The ninja goes to sit up but winces at his injuries. Kid is brought back to the present by BlackStars loud voice. The infirmary they're in is quite sizable, probably because of the large amounts of battles the grigori get into. There's a few weapons and meisters actually laying around right now, stealing glances at Kid and his weapons in secret. They don't dare to speak to him.

"Oh lay still will you?!" The girl Kid recognizes as Kim snaps at BlackStar and thwacks his head with a clipboard. As he winces she returns to her power stance with her legs apart and hand on her hip. "Honestly, all my magic is always wasted on your idiotic wounds."

"It's a battle scar, Kim!" BlackStar reasons. "Next time, I'll get Maka ten times worse than she got me!"

"You wish!" Maka walks in with Soul by her side. They're holding hands again like they were the night he met her. Kid wonders if that's a usual thing for partners from the Grigori castle. Liz and Patty don't ever hold his hand, just each others. Embraces from Patty weren't new, the girls always been touchy, but Liz is another matter. Maybe this is a Maka and Soul thing?

"I think you guys will have to go without me." Tsubaki says sadly, entering the room. She has an armful bandages and creams for her meister. "I want to take care of BlackStar. He's pretty beat up." Soul smirks beside Maka and she can't hide that glint in her eye either.

"Are you sure?" Maka asks a little more kindly, releasing Soul's hand to walk a little closer to Tsubaki. "Well, I'm grabbing some sweets for Crona; want me to bring anything back for you at least?"

"Some new hair ties maybe." Tsubaki says, running a hand through her own hair. "Mine are all becoming thin."

"Sid ordered some new stars for me at the blacksmith," BlackStar interjects. "Since you damaged your god's godly body, you must go pick it up!"

"Hair ties, idiot ninja stars, and sweets. Got it." Maka holds her hand out and Soul transforms into a scythe. Nonchalantly, Maka spins him in her hands, a move that she must have been doing for years. "Ready to go guys? There's a balcony over here for us to head out."

"Are we flying down?" Patty asks, clapping her hands and jumping in glee. She looks over the side of the balcony and whistles at the height.

"Yes, Patty. Just like how we got up her." Kid answers. "Come along."

He holds out both his palms and his weapons transform as they jump into his hands. The death god tucks the pair of guns into the back of his waistband and holds out his now free hand to summon Beelzebub. Kid takes in a breath and centralizes his power in his palm. A few purple sparks come from his fingertips before his trusty skateboard arrives in the physical world. The sparks dissipate quickly and Kid rubs his palm where it tingles just slightly. His skateboard is one of his favorite toys and he's had it since he was a teenager from when he was just learning how to use his shinigami powers. It's deck is a dark moss green color with two skulls connected symmetrically at the jaw perfectly in the middle while red wheels and a dark grey griptape compliments the colors.

"Whoa! What did you just do? What's that? Is that shinigami magic?" Maka shoots out questions like a machine gun. She grabs his hand, rubbing his palm and turning his digits over this way and that way. Her eyes twinkle with fascination, fascination with him and Kid might as well be flying already.

"Oh, I usually fly with Beelzebub on more casual outings." Kid answers. The curious meister reaches for his skateboard and Kid gladly hands it over in a heartbeat.

"Is it like, part of you?" Maka questions, running her hands over the board and spinning the wheels. "Did you pull it from a different dimension or something? Where does it come from? Can do you this any time you want?" Kid chuckles and continues to try and answer all her questions.

"Beelzebub is a manifestation of my powers like your wings are a manifestation of your soul. It comes from my soul and yes, I can do this any time I want."

"That's awesome." Maka laughs in disbelief. "How much can it hold? Does it get harder to maneuver the heavier the load is?"

"I actually don't know." Kid murmurs. He reaches for the skateboard and then lets it down when Maka hands it to him. When he steps on it, the wheels flip 90 degrees and purple flames eject from it, bringing him up a foot into the air. Kid turns to Maka and holds out his hand. "Care to find out?"

Her eyes light up and without thinking she grabs his fingers. Kid pulls her up and the skateboard wobbles a bit before stabilizing. She's suddenly way too close for him to function correctly. Her breath is on the back of his neck, moving the baby hairs with every time she breathes. He smells her sweet shampoo and it makes him blink fast to recuperate. Kid feels her hands tentatively grip the sides of his jacket and he gulps. She lets go to set Soul between them but then her hand goes back to it's previous spot. She shuffles forward, chin brushing his shoulder. There are goosebumps on his skin. He hopes she can't feel the hammer inside his chest.

 _You gon' be alright?_ He hears Liz ask. Her wavelength grips tighter on him and he nods internally.  
 _I'll be okay. It's a short flight._ Kid turns his head a bit so Maka can hear him. "Ready?"

"Yes, ready, go, go, go!" She says like a child. He doesn't have to turn around to see the smile that is surely on her face.

"Hold on tight then!"

Kid propels them forward and just a bit higher; the breeze is sweet and cooling, tousling their hair slightly. The grigori castle is behind them now, suspended by magic and covered in a barrier. Only those with explicit permission can enter the space around it he remembers. Kid skillfully maneuvers the pair while they're in the air, riding the wind as best as he can. There's a sudden gust and for a moment Kid swerves to the left to avoid it. Maka squeals and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her face into his back. She scrunches her eyes closed to try and avoid the vertigo of Kid stabilizing them.

"Are you alright?" Kid yells to her.

"Y-Yes!" Her grip is still strong around his waist so in hopes of easing her fears, Kid places one of his hands over her knuckles. She moves her fingers so they're intertwined and smiling, Kid squeezes her hand tight.

 _Come on, Kid! It'll be fine! NOW FASTER!_ Patty exclaims. Chuckling, Kid follows his weapons orders and zips forward a little faster. The wind is more gentle than last night and they travel smoother.

"We can land in about ten minutes in the middle of town!" Maka shouts from behind him. "There's a specialized spot for those with flying capabilities!" Kid nods and pushes forward, the large town close in sight. He relishes in the way she feels holding him so tight, making him warm underneath the cold beating sun. She doesn't let go of his hand even when they start to lower down to a more populated area. She only lets go when Beelzebub touches ground and she has to step off.

"I have to get my land legs back." Maka laughs. Kid sees her knees wobble and he reaches out to help her. With one of her arms being held by Kid, she throws Soul up so he can transforms back into human form. He stretches out, letting out a groan and cracking his back. Kid follows suit and takes Patty and Liz from his waistband. Soon enough they're human again too.

"Maan, being a weapon for that long is painful!" Liz exclaims, putting an arm behind her back and stretching it by pulling on her elbow.

"Sissy, we've been weapons for wayyy longer than that." Patty says as she reaches down to touch her toes.

"Yeah, but that's in _battle_."

"I know what you mean Liz." Soul walks over to her and casually takes her hand, walking forward. "Being a weapon is so hard sometimes. Meisters don't understand." Patty skips along side them, falling into a steady pattern, and Kid turns back to Maka.

"Ready to go?" He asks her, holding out his arm. She smiles and interlocks her arm in his, allowing him to look around. They didn't attract as much attention as he thought they were going to. Busy people went along their way as the morning market is in full bloom. Their surroundings where a little too different for Kid to take in wholly. In the shinigami lands everything is black, grey, or white. Different shades of these neutral colors have filled his memories so coming up on land where it's ten times louder and brighter throws him into a dazed state.

"So tell me." Maka starts, tugging him along. "Are there towns in the shinigami lands downstairs?" He laughs at her use of "downstairs" as his eyes pass over a flower shop.

"Well, downstairs, as you so eloquently put it," Kid responds, "is not that large. We have the castle grounds and a few living headquarters but then nothing else."

"What about families?" Maka inquires. "Don't you need room for those? That's why we have this town right below us."

"Families are….very rare. Most shinigami choose not to wed or reproduce. They merely pass their powers on to an apprentice." Kid involuntarily looks up to the sky to see the sun hovering above them. It hurts his eyes and his head. He really does not like all this brightness.

"What about your family?" Maka picks at a loose thread on her skirt. "Your mom and everything?"

"She passed away." Kid declares, clearing his throat. "Nothing to be sorry about, before you say that. I don't miss her much. Can't miss someone you've never known."

"Lies." Maka says bluntly. "My mom left when I was a baby. I miss her everyday."

"I guess we both have mommy issues." Kid observes as he chuckles. He isn't sure when the conversation had suddenly come so dark but he didn't mind it. They should be sharing things like this anyways.

"I've got daddy issues too. Do you think you can handle me?" Maka smirks and raises her eyebrows at Kid.

"You're talking to a god, Maka. A real one." Maka laughs at the thought of BlackStar. "Of course I can handle you."

"Alright you two, stop making googly eyes at each other!" Soul yells from up front. "Let's find that candy Crona likes so much first. It's too hot to be out all day."

"Oooo, what candy? What candy?" Patty asks excitedly.

"It's called cloud candy." Maka says. "Soft and fluffy, just like a cloud!"

"Everybody in the grigori lands have had it." Soul says. "It's pretty cheap to make."

"Do you have candy where you're from?" Maka wonders.

"Well, not a lot of us eat, so no." Kid shrugs. "We have food for the weapons, but souls have no need to eat and neither do gods."

"Yeah, the stuff down there?" Liz starts, " _Dirt_ compared to the good stuff you guys eat up here. I have to take supplements because it's so tasteless."

"We _try_ , Liz." Kid starts.

"Not hard enough! And nothing is ever cooked right, you know?" Liz says to Soul. "Like, the other night Kid was eating a steak so red I swear I could hear it's heartbeat was still going."

"Exaggeration." Kid states, causing Maka to laugh.

"Come on. I think the shop Crona likes the best is down this road." Maka says, pulling Kid to one side.

"So what does this cloud candy taste like?" Kid asks Maka.

"It's usually very sweet because it's made out of pure sugar." Maka answers. " I'll let you try some!"

They all walk into a candy shop with large open glass doors and windows. Everything is black and purple down to the black wood beneath their shoes to the purple carpet walls. Kid watches Patty, Liz and Soul immediately gravitate to large spheres on sticks as Maka takes him to the opposite side of the shop. Over there is a huge silver pot with bowls of different colored sugars surrounding it along with a woman waving profusely.  
"Hiii there! Welcome back to Chupa Cabra's, kitten!" The woman says as they near her, just a bit older than Kid and Maka. She stands happily behind the contraption wearing a colorfully stained apron and, well, almost nothing else. Little furry ears stick out from her dark purple hair and Kid spots a tail twitching from behind her. "Back for some sweet kitty treats?" She glances at Kid and winks at him, bringing forth a little bit of red to his face. He's never seen so much bare skin on a woman.

"Hey Blair, Crona wants some cloud candy." Maka starts, completely unfazed. "But I think I'm going to bring back some for the whole crew, so give me like, ten big bags!"

"Oooo, okay! Any specific colors or will we do the Blair-Special, nya?" Kid has a feeling the Blair-Special is a lot of purple.

"Lets do some Blair-Special's, Pumpkin-Specials, a bunch of mixed colors, and a black and white one for my fiance Kid." The label slips out of Maka's mouth and it makes Kid's head a little fuzzy. It's the first time either one of them have really said it out loud. It makes him feel like he's on drugs.

"Fiance? Maka! You minx!" Blair giggles, running around the machine and over to the opposite side. She stands up straight and her chest is puffed out like a red robin trying to mate. "Introduce me!"

"Well, Kid this is Blair. She's been running this candy shop since I was a baby."

"Maka! You make me sound so old!" Blair smiles brightly at Kid and places a hand on his arm. "I'm not that old, unless you have an older brother around my age?" The image of Asura and Blair walking down the aisle together makes Kid smirk.

"He's not with us today, I'm afraid." Kid says politely. "But if you'd like, you can meet him at the wedding." Another mention of their relationship.

"If he's half as handsome as you are, I'll be happier than a kitten in a catnip garden!" Blair flirts. Maka swallows the tiny lump in her throat and secretly wishes Kid is nothing like Soul who, when he met Blair for the first time, shot blood all over her from his nose.

"Hurry up, Blair!" A voice barks. Soul enters the picture, hands in his pants and slouching. "We've got lots to do today."  
"Little baby Soul is always so grumpy!" Blair pouts but soon returns to her post behind the machinery. "But okay, Blair understands!"

She presses a button that no one can see from their side and it whirs to life. With expertise and muscle memory, Blaire pours a scoop of purple colored sugar into the center hole and Kid watches with awe as purple spiderwebs start to form on the edges. With a thick bamboo skewer she picks up the webs in a twirling fashion, adhering it to the stick. It forms a little blob before she takes it out. The confectioner continues the process with different colored sugars until the candy is about twice the size of Kid's head.

"This is the fun part." Maka whispers by his ear as Blair clears her throat and holds up her creation.

"Pum-Pumpkin-Pumpkin!" Blair exclaims, tapping the candy with her forefinger. There's a little purple poof and when it dissipates, the shapeless blob of transformed sugar has become a cute little purple, black and pink cat. At first Kid isn't too impressed. Transformation magic isn't all that hard if one trained to do it. But then it _meowed_.

"WHOA!" Patty yells, reaching forward and grabbing it. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

"Hehe, that's Blair's magic, nya!"

"Wicked." Liz murmurs, poking the now moving cat on it's behind. As if it's real it whips around and hisses at her. Out of protectiveness Soul reaches forward and snatches off the ear of the candy to shove in his mouth, snarling at the now shocked cat.

The group stands there laughing and Blair starts working on her next creations. She forms pumpkins, dogs, witch hats and weapons of all sorts. She is kind enough to make a black and white skull for Kid in perfect symmetry for his liking. Patty is in awe of every single one but before she can grab them, Blair makes a protective balloon over it to keep them safe. Kid didn't even get to try the sweet but Maka reassures him that once they get back home she'll share.

"How much do we owe you, Blair?" Kid asks when Blair starts to wrap up the last one.

"Oh no, Kid!" Maka starts. "Let me pay!" She tries to stop him from pulling out his wallet but skillfully he avoids her hands and pulls a few million deathnotes from his wallet. He presses into Blair's willing hands and she laughs gleefully after a quick glance into her palm.

"You've caught yourself a delicious little fish, kitten!" Blair says, waving the money in the air.

"Daaammn, Kid." Soul whistles. He leaves Liz's side for a moment and throws an arm around Kid's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "You know, I got my eyes on this real cool leather jacket that's at the shop right down the street and you know, if you're feeling generous today-"

"Soul!" Maka shrieks. "You can't just ask him to buy you things!"

"It's quite alright." Kid starts chuckling. "Show me, Soul. Lord Death gives me all these deathnotes every month and I don't really spend much money so I have plenty to spare."

"Jackpoooot~!" Soul sings. "You are the _coolest_ , Kid!"

"Kid, you really don't have to do that-" Maka says looking at him with wide eyes. Without breaking eye contact with Kid or changing her expression she grabs Souls ear and yanks him away, causing him to yowl. The weapon breaks free and takes in a hissing breath as he nurses his injured ear. Liz coos sweet words to him as Patty bursts out laughing, bringing out a chuckle from Kid too.

"I don't mind." Kid reaches forward for Maka hand and presses a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "I want to treat you and all your friends today. Let me." She turns red so quick Kid could have sworn her face started steaming.

By the end of the day Soul acquired two new jackets and a new helmet for his motorcycle, Liz got some new sweaters ("Oooo, cashmere! Someone's feeling _extra_ generous today, Kid. Must be the new girlfriend." There was blushing.), Patty received a large stuffed giraffe the size of _her_ , and Kid convinced every bookstore owner in walking vicinity to open a tab for Maka that's directly connected to the death gods bank account. So whenever she wanted to get a new book she wouldn't have to buy it for herself; it would go straight to Kid. Kid even payed for BlackStars shurikens, tipping so generously the blacksmith cried.

"Kid, you're too generous." Maka says as they start to head back. He shakes his head and forces a smile though he feels a bit nauseous. It's only been a few hours in the sun but Kid feels himself getting a little dizzy. As someone who spends a majority of his time beneath land, the sun is not his friend. Liz and Patty always went to the surface to do the minimal sunbathing needed for their mainly human bodies but Kid never accompanied them. Now though, he wish he would have.

"No, he's too awesome." Soul corrects, hoisting the bags of clothes on his shoulder. Liz's belongings were in there too for Soul had deemed any cool lady has no need to carry bags. Liz smiles, lovestruck, as her new boyfriend carries ten bags in his hand, clearly cutting off circulation.

"Honestly, Kid, you have to stop spoiling Patty like this." Liz chastises. "She's got like, thirty of these giraffe things."

"Walter doesn't appreciate what you're saying!" Patty yells, shoving the face of her newly beloved toy in her sisters face.

"How are we going to bring everything back up though?" Maka asks.

"We'll have to take separate trips." Kid says. Reluctantly he lets go of Maka's hand which has just recently found its place in his.

"Alright, let's be quick." Liz orders. "I'm getting tired." Liz, Patty and Soul transform into weapons quickly as Kid pulls out Beezlebub.

"Let me take a few bags." Maka says as she reaches for the large ones Soul's holding.

"No, no." Kid scoops it up before she can get there and hops on his skateboard. "A gentleman never lets a lady carry anything in his presence." When Beelzebub rises it kilters, unused to the new weight. How could just clothes be so heavy?

"Kid, I'm barely a lady." Maka laughs and reaches forward, taking two bags from his load. "I'm a soldier. Soul!"

Her weapon squeezes Liz in a half armed embrace for a moment before jumping into his meisters hands. She straddles her weapon with Soul's blade behind her pointed down and her wings burst from her back. She lights up the area around her in a different way that the sun can.

"Patty, can I bring Walter up with me?" Maka asks. Patty nods, making sure to tell the meister to be careful and hands over the ridiculously sized stuffed animal. Propping it in front of her, Maka rises into the air quickly like a hummingbird. As Kid watches her fly he finds that she's brighter than even the sun. In just minutes she's just a figure against the clouds, waving her arm for him to follow her.

"Do you love her?" Kid turns to Patty, shocked by the question and the quiet manner it was delivered in. She doesn't speal like this usually. His weapons stand side by side, arms looped and looking at him with soft expressions on their faces. They're not joking. They're hoping for a sincere answer.

"The way you look at her makes it seem like you already love her." Liz comments. "She looks at you the same way." His mouth slightly parts and his eyes widen but quickly he recomposes himself.

"I think...I think I'm going to." Kid says. Nervously he fixes his tie and runs a hand through his hair. "I think I'm in the process of learning to love her. How can I love her, Liz? I barely know her. But what I _do_ know about her, yes, I love. I love those parts of her."

"Oh silly, Kiddo." Liz laughs and shakes her head. "You're in so deep." Kid chuckles and holds out his hands. Liz and Patty transform. They're comfortable weight in his hands like they have been for the last decade. He speaks, as if to no one, but he knows they can hear him.

"I suppose I am."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

I've hit a roadblock my friends. It's not that I've lost any love for this story but my inspiration has not been flowing like it used to when i wrote the first seventy pages :/ But I will power through! I will keep writing until I get back my drive. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) please read and review! Maybe reviews will get my brain cogs going again aha.

* * *

When Spirit watches his baby girl walk into the meeting room holding hands with the young death god, he seethes. His knuckles became white as they grip the oak armrest of his chair, lips pink as he bites them and his heart starts to pound. It took him years for the sight of Soul and Maka holding hands to not give him high blood pressure so to see Kid being all friendly with his little girl practically gives him a heart attack.

"Down, boy." Lord Death teases, patting Spirit on the head. "This is a good thing. I wasn't expecting them to get along so well so quick but it's a pleasant surprise."

"B-B-But-"

"No buts!" Lord Death turns to the bustling group which now includes a fully healed BlackStar and Tsubaki. "Hello children! Everyone ready for this meeting?"

"Yes, Lord Death." comes the collective response.

"Okay, sit, sit! Ooo, are those snacks?"

"Here you go, Lord Death!" Patty sticks out her half eaten purple cat for the god and he takes it with his forefinger and thumb. "You just stick it in your mouth like AHHHHHH!"

"Hmm, maybe later. Alright, settle down everyone!" Instead of like this morning, the shinigami and the grigori mingled. There was no side just for the grigori or just for the shinigami. The air is less tense, more breathable. Everyone gets settled and Spirit sits a little straighter. Time to start.

"Every decade," Spirit starts, "the shinigami and the grigori meet. For as long as everyone can remember we have been the protectors of the world below us. Humans are strong, but many are not strong enough to defend themselves against wayward witches and kishin. We have been given the talent and the genes to protect this world, and so we have. These decennial meetings will touch upon important subjects such as resources, finances, rivalry between individuals of shinigami and grigori descendents, politics, territory, upholding peace and one more special event; the first marriage between a death _god_ and grigori soul." He emphasizes the fact that Kid is a god. There have been marriages before between reapers and grigori souls, between weapons and meisters of every combination from hell and heaven, but never has there been a marriage between a death god and a grigori soul.

Spirit pauses to look around the room. Some squirm while some sit with no reaction. Kid is unreadable, basically wearing mask like his father. His daughter's face is steel, green eyes focused and unnerving. Briefly Spirit wonders if Maka knows just how much she is like her mother in that way. Spirit talks on as no one has anything to say.

"The reason for this union stems from the turmoil that is starting to bubble from the insecurity of our people. The stigma adhering to the shinigami have started becoming harmful as seen in the events of destruction of shrines and temples. The unchecked worship for the grigori has lead to murders in 'the name of the angels'. Shinigami and grigori are crossing paths in more violent and malignant manners. In order to correct this before it gets out of hand, the union of Maka Albarn and Death the Kid will reap many benefits and hopefully, ease the minds of all alike. This union will also build a quicker, more trustworthy bridge of communication between the shinigami and the grigori which will make any miscommunication or misunderstanding obsolete."

"At today's meeting our attendance is as follows; I, Spirit Albarn; death scythe of Lord Death, head commander and chief of Spartoi military. Maka Albarn; three-star meister, second in command and team captain of Spartoi Elite Forces. Soul Eater; death scythe of Maka Albarn, and Spartoi Elite Forces member. BlackStar; three-star Meister, Spartoi Elite Forces member, and grigori representative. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa; weapon, Spartoi Elite Forces member and grigori representative. Ox Ford; two-star meister, Spartoi member and educator at Shibusen. Harvar D. Eclair; weapon, Spartoi Elite Forces member and educator at Shibusen. Kilik Rung; two-star meister, Spartoi Elite Forces member, and educator at Shibusen. Kim Diehl; two-star witch meister, Spartoi Elite Forces member, and traveling healer. Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre; weapon and Spartoi Elite Forces member. Lord Death; death god and shinigami representative. Death the Kid; death god and shinigami representative. Liz and Patty Thompson; weapons."

"First order of business shall be resources-"

"I think that first order of business should be Maka and Kid!" Lord Death interrupts. "How are you two getting along?"

Quietness.

Maka's mouth opens just slightly and she clamps it shut just as her face starts to redden. She never did like being the center of attention unlike people like BlackStar. Back when she was just a teenager, a rising star with Soul by her side, she remembers hating the fame. She hated the attention she got walking down the halls of school or streets of her home. It made her uncomfortable just as it does now with everyone's eyes on her and Kid. Her skin prickles. She grits her teeth.

"Just fine, Father." Kid finally answers, jaw tensing. "We really should get to the more important things."

"Well this _is_ the most important." Lord Death states. "What is more important than this union? It will bring peace and prevent war. I say it is definitely the most important."

"I think Lord Death is right." Maka agrees tartly. "The ceremony is set about a month from now yes?"

"Yes, one month." Lord Death leans back into his seat and sets his fingers into an arch, surveying his audience. "Now, I'm not sure if everyone realizes this but ceremonies with gods are quite different than with humans. You beings have weddings with dresses and flowers, and then divorces. Gods are different." Spirit watches his meisters aura change. For a long time he's fought with this man-no, this god. He's on a different level than anything else in this world. Spirit remembers in the beginning Lord Death wore no gloves and instead sported black claws and a much more realistic skull mask. Since the birth of Kid, Spirit has seen the old man grow softer around the edges for his son. Yet, the image of Death himself hovering over a quivering soul is still scarring.

"We bind souls." Kid states. "It's permanent soul resonance and there's no reversal for it. My partner will live as long as I do just as long as there's no irreversible harm coming to her. She herself will most likely become a goddess with many of our godly attributes; no disease, no cancer, no scars. Faster healing and metabolism along with some sharpened senses but with slower ageing. Our children may or may not look like us for genetics are still quite a bit blurry but they will too be gods. Also because Maka is, uh, a grigori soul and I a death god, it's impossible to know if we can even reproduce. There's a lot of variables in this marriage."

"There will be no audience." Lord Death informs the table. "There will be my son and Maka. He knows what to do."

"What is he gonna do?" Soul asks protectively. "Is he going to cut her hand open and smush their blood together or something?"

"HOW AM I NOT INVITED TO YOUR GOD CEREMONY!" BlackStar yells, pounding his fist on the tabletop. "INSULTING!"

"Sit, BlackStar." Tsubaki hisses through her teeth. "Not the time, honey."

"We gods have our ways." Lord Death answers. His voice is calm but it's challenging Soul or BlackStar to say something more. They do not.

"It'll be fairly quick. She'll merely have to rest after." Kid tells everyone. "I also do not mind a wedding ceremony if that is what Maka wishes." Eyes turn onto Maka and she gulps. She's not ready for this.

"Um." Maka bites her lips and then says the first thing that comes to her mind. "No. No wedding. I don't need anything like that."

"But Maka, Papa wanted to walk you down the aisle!" Spirit whines. "Why no wedding! I wanted to see you in a pretty white dress and a veil and a ring and-"

"No, Papa." Maka says bluntly. "I don't like weddings."

"But Maka! I wanted to make a speech at your reception about how much love you and how much I want to see your grandchildren and how much-"

"How about a reception dinner?" Kid asks. "A compromise." Maka takes in a breath and holds it in, contemplating the idea.

"Dinner is alright I suppose." Spirit sighs in relief.

"Also!" Lord Death chirps. "When it comes to the couple's living space, Maka will be living with us. She will make the transition optimally about a day or so after the ceremony."

"Excuse me?" Spirit says, eyebrows knitting together. His emotions are fleeting, back and forth constantly from happy to sad to worried to shocked. "No, we need her here. She's our captain."

"Yeah, what about me?" Soul asks. "I'm not letting her leave without me. That's ridiculous, you can't just-"

Lord Death stands. The chair scrapes too loudly in the quiet room. If one listened hard enough, you can hear the heavy beating hearts of over a dozen people in the meeting room.

"Maka will need to readjust to her new soul. She needs to learn about the gods and our ways. She needs to learn of her new job, her new duties and how to execute them. There is information in the shinigami lands that no one but us gods know about that she needs to be aware of. There are laws at work here that you humans do not understand."

"Does that mean I can't fight?" Maka asks worriedly. "Because I need to fight, I can't just give that up, Lord Death."

"No, Maka. You just need to take a break." The death god's voice becomes gentler as he speaks to his future daughter-in-law. "After you learn everything you need to learn you are allowed to come back and serve as you have been. But your home will be with us."

"Maka is _my_ meister. I am _her_ weapon." Soul says. Maka softens beside Kid and sends her weapon a soft smile. "I follow her wherever she goes. No exceptions."

"Of course." Kid starts before his father can intervene. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Any other curve balls you want to throw at us today, Lord Death?" Spirit sneers. "Besides taking my precious baby girl from me?"

"Hm. No! That's it for now! It's time for me to go today. Kid will begin representing me here at these meetings from now on. Bye bye!" Lord Death grips an edge of his coat and quickly flicks it around himself. In a split second and murky darkness, he disappears. The room is emptier than before and in the air hangs of question of whether or not this change is worth it.

"Alright." Maka clears her throat and sits up a little straighter. "What next, Papa?"

* * *

"I hate those meetings." Kid grumbles, walking out of the door with the group tailing out behind him. He tugs uncharacteristically at his tie to loosen it and sighs. They all pile in the hallway but their numbers were cut. Only Maka, BlackStar, and Kid, along with their weapons ended up staying with Spirit to discuss the finishing subjects. The rest had left long ago, milking whatever excuses they could come up with.

"Jesus christ, why was it so long?" Soul asks, rubbing his eyes. "That was what, like, six hours?"

"Kid has sat through two of these before." Liz casually mentions. "I don't know how he does it."

"What do we do now?" Patty asks. "I'm hungry! Hungry, hungry, hungry!"

"Shall we all go to dinner then?" Kid asks.

"Um, well, I asked Liz out tonight." Soul says shyly. "So we're probably gonna head over to Death Garden."

"Oooooo, sissy's got a date!" Patty squeals.

"Double date, maybe?" Tsubaki murmurs hopefully to BlackStar.

"ANYTHING MY GODDESS WANTS, AHAHAH!"

"Great! Death Garden, then? Seven o'clock, seven o'clock? Maka and Kid, seven o'clock?" Liz asks, pointing at them both, eyebrows raised.

"Oh that's an hour from now." Maka exclaims. "If I go, I have to, um, go get ready and-and-"

"Well let's get ready together!" Liz takes ahold of Maka's hand while her sister grabs Tsubaki. "Come on, ladies! You boys can go do whatever."

"Sissy, I don't have a date." Patty pouts as they all walk away from the males. Tsubaki turns only to wave to BlackStar, and both Kid and Soul stand there dazed.

"You can, uh, bring Walter!" Liz pulls a dazed Maka around a corner and into the bedroom she and Patty shared before she turns her mischievious gaze onto the girl. "So, Maka. Do you like our Kid?"

"He's a bit bonkers." Patty tells Maka. "But you like him, right? You have to like him." Patty's eyes suddenly go wide and insane as she leans into Maka's personal space.

"U-Um-" Makas eyes dart to Tsubaki who instantly comes up with an excuse on the fly.

"I'm sure Maka doesn't want to talk about her feelings, like, right now." Tsubaki smiles genuinely at the weapons. "How about we, um, get ready?"

Liz stands in front of Maka with her arms crossed and legs set wide. She's taller than Maka is, but she finds a way not to look down at Maka but instead to her. Her eyes are bright and scrutinizing, taking in every inch of Maka's body language. For a moment the smaller girl is afraid of the weapon but not the kind of fear she feels when she's in a fight that she might lose, but the kind of fear she felt when she was still in high school. The fear that Liz might not like her or approve of her. But then Liz's face lightens up and she allows herself a smile.

"So, what's Death Garden like?" Liz asks, strutting over to her closet. "Is like, fancy-fancy? Like your ball last night?" She pulls out a few dresses and throws them onto her bed where Patty is lying. Maka clears her throat and follows Patty over to her bed to sit in a nearby armchair, thankful for the much more casual air of their conversation now. Patty pats the spot beside her for Tsubaki and when Tsubaki sits, she plops her head down on the ninja's lap like it's the most casual thing in the world. It kind of is. Tsubaki doesn't even think as she starts running her hands through Patty's hair, undoing the knots that have formed.

"It's more like kinda-expensive-can't-wear-jeans-but-don't-wear-a-dress-but-wear-a-skirt fancy." Maka answers, tucking her feet underneath her as she watches Liz go through her whole closet. "Soul and I go all the time."

"What _is_ this weird thing between you and Soul?" Liz asks as she pulls off her clothes like they've been friends for ages. "Like, did you guys date? Should I be worried? Do you two have a baby hidden somewhere pretending to be a maid's daughter?" Tsubaki bursts out laughing and when Patty looks at her funny she stops.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Tsubaki smiles with an amused twinkle in her eye. "When we were all in Shibusen, everyone thought Soul and Maka were the couple. You know, get together, stay together, get married and have kids."

"Turns out that's Tsubaki and BlackStar." Maka states. "They're actually trying for a baby now."

"I LOVE BABIES! ARE YOU REALLY TRYING?!" Patty yells from the ninja girls lap. Tsubaki blushes and nods.

"So, no boyfriend?" Liz asks. Maka shakes her head. "Girlfriend?" Another shake. "Ever?" A shyer shake.

"It's okay, me either!" Patty says grinning. "I don't like boys! Or girls!" Maka wonders if Patty's decision not to date is by choice like her, or by the fact that no one has ever had the guts to approach her. The word asexual chimes in her head, something Crona had once explained to her.

"Really though, Maka. You like Kid? Marriage is a big deal." Liz sits at the edge of the bed by Maka, holding onto a black dress. "He's our meister. I'm sure you know how protective Soul is because you're _his_ miester. Hell, _everyone_ knows."

"Kid's really nice." Maka's fingers the bottom of her skirt, eyes skirting around Liz's face. "I'm sure we'll get along in the future."

"Get to the good stuff." Liz orders, waving her hand around. "Kid isn't a bad looking guy you know."

"The maids call him dreeeammy." Patty laughs at the term. "Do you think he's dreeeammy, Maka?"

"Well, he's a little dreamy, I suppose..."

And then they all go, "Ooooo!" to bring a blush to her face.

"Good! He absolutely adores you, you know." Liz becomes serious for a moment and turns to Maka. "If it makes you feel any better, he's never dated either."

"Why not?" Maka asks.

"Death god things." Patty nonchalantly answers. "Not allowed to date. Lord Death was always telling him that he can't marry for love so might as well not."

"That's a little bit sad." Maka murmurs. She was always given the chance to date and marry for love. She guesses that gods do things differently after all.

"Yeah but he _loves_ you." Liz purses her lips to apply on a blood red lipstick before she realizes the damage she's done. She pauses and turns to Maka, waiting for a reaction.

"Loves me?"

"Sissy means that he really likes you." Patty mends. "Come on, let's go find something to wear in sissy's closet!"

"I actually brought this super dark green one but it makes me look too pale..where is it..aha!" Liz throws a dress at Maka that feels like the softest cotton she's ever touched. "Try it on! Go ahead, we're all girls here." Not so nervous anymore, Maka strips down to her underthings to pull the dress over her head.

"I don't think that anything of yours will fit me." Tsubakis mouth slants and looks down at her body. "I'm a little bit taller than you are. Anything will be too short"

"Maybe my closet then, I usually wear longer skirts than sissy." Patty hops up from the bed and opens the dresser beside Liz's. She proceeds to spread her arms, encase everything in her embrace, go on her tippy toes to unhook the hangers, and trot back to the bed to drop everything on it. "Go on, Tsubaki! Choose!"

"Oh my." Tsubaki murmurs. Her hands hover over all the choices, completely overwhelmed.

"Maka? Make up?" Liz asks as she's twisting a tube of lipstick so dark it looks black.

"I don't really wear any." Maka says. The dress she's now wearing is a bit short but it's not like she's never worn anything shorter so it's not quite scandalous. It's an extremely simple dress with a high boat neck and slight flare of the skirt. Maka feels very pretty in it and smiles as she straightens it out.

"Come on, sit down. Let me at least do your hair." Liz pats the chair in front of her vanity and Maka finds herself walking over to it. She sits and Liz stands behind her, gentle hands suddenly finding their way to the hair ties that held her hair together. They tug gently and Maka's hair falls around her face, little strands floating around her head like halo. Liz works skillfully and quietly as Patty and Tsubaki chatter in the background. She pulls Maka's hair up into what seems like a bun but Maka can't quite tell. There was some braiding and pinning, a little bit of hairspray and then Liz smiles at her work. She walks to face Maka head on and reaches forward to pull out a few tufts of hair, forming makeshift bangs to frame Maka's face.

"You can do my makeup too, if you want." Maka says, causing Liz to beam. Liz seems to enjoy these sorts of things and Maka wants to do everything possible to make sure she gets on these two girls good sides. They are going to be her family soon.

"You know," Liz starts, pulling a whole arsenal of makeup out from the vanity. "I met Kid a really long time ago. He's a lot different than what he's like now."

"What was he like?" The curiosity in her starts to swell. Maka wants to know everything.

"Kiddo was really crazy." Liz starts with a smirk as she searches for a matching foundation. "He had a really severe case of O.C.D. Patty over there has traces of bipolar disorder. She takes some medicine for it to help sometimes but she says it makes her feel foggy so I don't ever _make_ her take it. You know what that is?" Maka nods, briefly remembering it from her Shibusen days from the extra course in psychology that she took. "Yeah so, when I met him he was obsessed with symmetry. When Patty and I became his weapons he would frequently go into mental breakdowns because our human forms aren't as symmetrical as our weapon forms."

"And you weren't offended?" Maka asks, eyebrows scrunching. Liz massages the spot there so she can briefly fill in Maka's brows and her thoughts drift off. There was a time when Soul nicknamed her tiny-tits for years, and it stung every time he said it. She couldn't imagine being so non-attractive to someone that they go into mental breakdowns.

"He didn't mean it." Liz says softly. "I think it stemmed from his whole death god thing. Balance between life and death. It's been ingrained in him so long and he became obsessive. It was so bad we could barely take him out. There were days he couldn't see anyone, or anything. Not even himself."

"His sanzu lines you mean?"

"Yeah. They won't connect until he's a full death god." Liz lets out a little sigh, dabbing blush onto Maka's cheeks. "He's gotten a lot better with use of therapy. Medicines don't work for him the way they work for Patty sometimes; the death god in him just eats them up too quick for them to do their thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've only read a few textbooks but aren't death god bodies just millions of times more efficient? Like in healing and metabolism, things like that?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have a single scar." Liz rolls her eyes. "Lucky bastard. He's got skin like silk." Maka giggles and internally agrees.

"So he's better now?" Maka asks.

"Yeah, but Patty and I loved him then too." Liz stops her administrations and sits on the vanity, hands resting on her knees. Her eyes become darker, more serious. "We chose to love him through everything, even the dark times. As much as I hate to sound like a damn sap, he helped us a lot. Got us off the streets, educated us, fed us and clothed us. We love him for that as much as we are grateful. And Maka, love is as much of a choice as it is a fleeting emotion. I mean-I guess what I'm trying to ask is, well, do you choose him?"

Maka gulps and finds herself staring into the mirror instead of into Liz. She catches Patty's stare in the reflection, who is now quiet as well as Tsubaki. They wait for her to answer, so she chooses her words carefully before speaking.

"I choose to protect my people." Maka says. "If that means choosing him, then yes. I will. But I just, I hope it can be it bit more than that."

"You want to bang Kid?!" Patty asks, voice raising a few octaves.

"No!" Maka vehemently denies. Her blush comes out strong even underneath the make up. "I just at least want to be friends at least. I don't want us to become monotone. At some point we have to have sex right? For descendents?"

"Kid wouldn't force that on you. Ever." Liz reassures her.

"No, but we still _have_ to do it at some point. I know he still has primal urges and so do I. I'm definitely not going to cheat on him because that's just inexcusable and would make the point of this whole union useless. So I want to be good friends with him enough so it's not awkward or, um-"

"Not fun?" Patty giggles as Maka goes red, but she nods.

"As long as you both want it to work out, you will." Tsubaki smiles and gets up, holding onto a pretty blue dress as she goes to Maka's side. "Why do you think BlackStar and I have been together for so long?"

"Because you have a thing for idiots?" Maka teases. Tsubaki laughs.

"Yes and because I choose to love him." Tsubaki's face softens as she fingers the pretty ring around her left finger. "Do you remember his wedding vows, Maka?"

" _If I am the dark night sky, then you, Tsubaki, are my stars._ " Maka repeats. She remembers her best friends wedding day and could replay that moment like a video inside her head.

"Blue haired dork said that?" Liz asks, thoroughly shocked.

"Yes, my blue haired dork said that." Tsubaki giggles and then sighs, obviously still completely smitten. "He's really so sweet underneath it all."

"Stupid sweet maybe." Patty snorts. "He ate my sausage this morning you know. I wanted to rip off his ear."

"You know, at their wedding BlackStar and Soul had a contest to see who could drink the most champagne," Maka started, "and it ended up with the both of them in Kim's infirmary for Tsubaki's honeymoon."

"I will always miss Hawaii." Tsubaki sighs wistfully. There's a choir of girlish laughter to follow and Maka feels their momentum fall into an easy pace as if this is what it's meant to be, as if their friendship was predestined and the only thing they all needed was to meet.

"HEY, ARE YOU GUYS READY OR WHAT!" A voice yells from the other side of the door. "YOU CAN'T KEEP US GOD'S WAITING OUT HERE!"

"Shit." Liz says, eyes widening. "UH, GIVE US FIVE MINUTES!"

"Let's go, let's go, let's gooo!" Patty yells as she bounces on the bed. "Tsubaki, DRESS ON! Liz, GET CHANGED TOO! Maka, FIND SHOES! Walter, WHERE'S YOUR TIE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes:

I KNOOOWWW, IT'S SO SHORT! And it's been so long since I've updated! I'm sorryy! I hope you guys had a great fourth though :) Anyways, this is kind of more of a set up? I have a problem with being able to like, split up my chapters and make sure it doesn't get too choppy. But since this one is so short I'll update quicker than I usually do. I think I'm getting back in my groove with writing this fic too! I'm falling more and more in love with Kid and Maka.

* * *

Five minutes of scrambling turns into ten, and ten turns into twenty. Maka pulls on a pair of Patty's black heels because Liz's is too big. Tsubaki changes into her dress but opts for some flats instead, choosing not to tower over her date. Liz throws on a dress with a pitch black skirt and very sheer top, topping it off it with killer heels. Patty slaps a bowtie on her new toy and wears a flouncy dark purple dress that reminds Maka of murky seas. When they finally leave Liz's room they find BlackStar leaning on the wall, snoring very characteristically and Kid and Soul sitting on the floor with a pack of cards.

"You cheated!" Soul yells, throwing his cards down.

"I did not." Kid denies. "I merely counted the cards."

"That's cheating, bro!"

" _No_ , that's me making use of my skills. I can teach you how to do it."

"Soul, don't be a sore loser just because you lost." Maka laughs at the sight and shakes her head. The two look up at her finally and Soul rolls his eyes. Kid on the other hand starts to stare at her as if he's never seen her dolled up before. With his eyes on her he stands, brushing off dirt on his black slacks.

"You look very nice." Kid tells her smiling. They share a sweet silent moment as she smiles back.

"WHOA, MY GODDESS LOOKS AMAZING!" BlackStar suddenly screams. He had woken up from his little nap and was unashamed as his gaze raked up and down his wife's body.

"B-BlackStar." Tsubaki whispers, blushing brightly.

"YOU LOOK SO GREAT!" BlackStar laughs loud and grabs her hand to pull her close and kiss her. "NO ONE HERE LOOKS BETTER THAN MY GODDESS!"

"Ahem, Soul?" Liz asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had somehow found the time to slightly curl it and give it a soft wave. Maka can smell her shampoo all the way from where she stands.

"Tsubaki's going to have to settle for second place," Soul slips an arm around Liz's waist and she smiles at his sweet words. "Because my girl here is number one in the looks department."

"You wanna fight, shark-teeth?" BlackStar asks.

"I'd destroy your no good ninja ass." Soul quips.

"OH REALLY THEN LET'S GO-"  
"YOU DON'T WANNA START WITH ME _AGAIN_ TODAY BLACK-"

"Maka-chop!"

The two boys yell in pain at the impact of Maka's hands chopping onto the top of both their skulls. Soul groans and squats down, gripping his head. BlackStar lets out a roar and his hands turn into white fists. Patty laughs at the pair and claps her hand in glee.

"Soul and BlackStar got chopped!" She sings. "Maka-CHOPPED!" Liz snorts and shakes her head and Maka just lets out a breath.

"Are we ready to go?" Maka asks casually as if she hadn't just assaulted two men. "If we get there too late they might not have room to seat us."

"How are we getting there?" Liz asks also. "Maka, you are not allowed to fly after I did your hair so nicely."

"There's a platform to take us down." Soul says crankily. "It takes civilians up here and back down. We use it to transport supplies so it'll work for us too."

"Like an elevator? Oooo, I love elevators!" Patty exclaims.

"Isn't it a bit small for all of us though?" Maka starts to walk, leading the way like she seems to always do. "If we make two trips it might take too long. It's like ten minutes up and down. Plus we'll need a car."

"I'll call a limo." Tsubaki says, pulling out a cellphone.

"If it's too small, we'll squeeze! Like this!" Patty demonstrates by wrangling her date.

"Wait, into that? We're squeezing into that? Why is it so small?!" Liz's voice raises a little high as she looks at the rickety little elevator. It's old, really old, but Maka knows it should still work. If it's held up this long it'll hold up for another few trips. This certain elevator is used to transport just people and that's why Maka chose it.

"Come on, we can do it, babe." Liz is ushered in by Soul and is followed quickly after by Patty. Walter takes up a large chunk of space but no one dares to ask Patty to leave him behind.

"Even if we fall, us gods can handle it, huh, Kid!" BlackStar boasts as he boards the contraption. "Come on Tsubaki!" Tsubaki follows her meisters orders and shuffles in beside him, leaving Kid and Maka to find their way into the limited space.

The trip down is not pretty. Just minutes in the small room is soon filled with bickering.

"OW SOUL, YOU'RE STANDING ON MY FOOT."

"Well BlackStar, if you stopped standing like Superman maybe I _wouldn't_ be!"

"Just compact yourself as much as possible and it'll be okay, guys!"

"Easy for you to say when you've got no hips..."

"Excuse me?! MAKA-CHOP!"

"Dammit, Maka! Every time!"

"Can I press this button? Is this the right button? Walter wants to press this button!"

"No, no, Patty. Here, let me do it."

"Ah, Kid, that one's wrong too, let _me_ do it."

"AHAHAH, MY TSUBAKI KNOWS EVERYTHING!"

As everyone behind her shuffles and shoves, Maka stands awkwardly with one arm pressed against the metal of the elevator and the other arm in contact with Kid. He's too tall for the space they're encased in and Maka can tell he's uncomfortably squashed. He's a little hunched over, hands trying to find a place either in his pocket or clasped behind him.

"Come on, you can put your arm around me," Maka hears herself say amongst the banter in the background. "If it'll make you more comfortable."

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

"No problem." She looks straight ahead as Kid's arm finds his way around her waist. His hand settles gently on the curve of her hip (which she does have no matter what Soul says!) and she finds him closer than he was before if it's possible. He smells like the woods, like wet earth and healthy trees. Through the fabric of her dress he's warmer than she expects him to be, or maybe it's just this elevator?

"You do look quite beautiful tonight." Kid murmurs. She makes the mistake of turning her head to him so she can speak. She's always been taught to look directly at a person when making conversation or else it's rude, so it's habit. But when she turns to him his face is so close she can feel his breath mingle with hers. His eyes are dark amber and insanely enchanting. Being up this close for this amount of time, Maka can study the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, the shape of his eyebrows and the curve of his lips. She remembers a scientific journal she once read that proved a hypothesis of how people were seen to be more beautiful the more symmetrical their faces are.

"Your face is really symmetrical." Maka hears herself say. Liz snorts from the back. It makes her flush.

"Really?" His grip on her waist tightens just a bit, bringing her closer to him. "My hair is still this way though, it's quite annoying."

"I like it." Maka smiles at him sweetly. "It's kinda quirky."

"Gross." Soul gags. Maka wishes she could turn around and hit him or at least glare at him but she doesn't want to move, not if it meant changing how Kid is holding her.

"How much longer?" Patty whines. "I don't like this."

"Just a few more minutes." Kid answers. He's true to his word and in a few moments the doors to the elevators open.

Maka stumbles out by the sheer force of her peers rushing to get off the elevator but Kid keeps a steady grip on her. Maka finds herself looking up to the sky as her friends stretch out. It's darkening as clouds fly by and the moon is finally making it's big yellow appearance. The wind blows, ruffling her skirt and her hair. Kid stands beside her tall and strong. The rest of her comrades have already begun walking forward towards the black car that had been waiting for them.

"Hey, couldn't we have just transformed into our weapon forms?" Patty suddenly asks. "Then the elevator wouldn't have been so crowded!"

"Patty, shh." Her sister goes. "If we did Kid wouldn't have been able to pull his move!"

"His move?"

"Yeah, now get in the car."

"Move, huh?" Maka asks laughing. Kid clears his throat shyly and adjusts his tie, dodging her eyes. Maka reaches for his hand and he takes it immediately with a smile just for her. They fall into a gentle rhythm as they walk to the car and enter it. Inside BlackStar had already popped a bottle of champagne and was pouring everyone glasses.

"What's this for?" Maka asks as she takes her share. The car starts to move along, the scenery whizzing past as they go forward to their destination.

"To celebrate!" Patty exclaims. "Come on, Walter, take a sip." With the innocence of a child she pours the bubbly liquid onto the stuffed giraffe and it soaks straight into the felt.

"Celebrate what?" Kid wonders.

"ME!" BlackStar laughs loudly and brings the bottle to his lips. He chugs it loudly before Tsubaki shrieks and grabs it from him.

"Drunk BlackStar is worse than sober BlackStar as you've seen before." Maka whispers to Kid.

"Worse how?"

"Louder. Bluer. More annoying somehow." Kid laughs and glances over to his weapons to see how they're faring. Liz and Soul were snuggled close, sharing a glass of the champagne as Patty laughs along with Tsubaki who is still trying to get BlackStar from devouring the limo's whole entire bar.

"This is so much more boisterous than home." Kid tells Maka. "I hope you won't find the shinigami lands too boring."

"If you've got a library, I'm all set." Maka reassures him. "Oh, do you want a drink?"

"Ah, no thank you. Human alcohol doesn't affect me."

"It tastes good though. Just a bit?" She raises her glass for him and Kid leans forward to take a sip. The glass touches his lips and his hand goes up to steady it so it doesn't bump into his teeth. His fingers overlap hers. The liquid slides down his throat, cool and slightly bitter. Maka watches his Adam's apple bob and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. For the first time the word _hot_ flashes across her mind to describe Kid, instead of _death god_ or _handsome_.

"You guys are so sweet." Tsubaki coos. Maka flushes and lowers her hand, the warmth of Kid's fingertips escaping her. She watches as Kid nonchalantly swipes his bottom lip with his thumb.

"A little gross actually." Soul comments.

"Like you should be talking?" Maka retorts. "If I didn't know better I would think Liz is your Siamese twin." Her weapon sticks out his tongue at her but Liz just laughs, pretty pleased with what Maka says.

The car finally enters the town and Kid asks Maka about a particular building that looks like it has an interesting history. For the rest of the ride Maka finds herself telling Kid about all her favorite places to eat, to grab a drink and especially a cup of coffee. She points out the library that she spends too much time in and the bookstore that she frequents the most. He asks questions about why this restaurant and that shop is her favorite, and he soaks up her replies. She laughs when he makes a small joke, and he lights up at the sight of her smile. When they arrive, it's too soon and Maka finds herself wishing for longer. But when Kid helps her out of the car with a gentlemanly hand, she's grateful for another chance to wrap her fingers in his.

"Whoa, this is nice." Liz remarks, staring up at the building. It's tall, about two stories high with a balcony on the second floor. Flowers from talls trees litter the ground as a fancy light up screen displays the words Death Garden. Valets take cars and numerous people are walking in and out of the large double doors. Through the doors one can see a large reception desk and exquisite crystal chandeliers. They glitter like the stars in the sky.

"It's pretty busy, I hope they'll seat us." Tsubaki murmurs. "I forgot to book a reservation, I'm so sorry guys!"

"It's okay! We can wait a bit if need be." They walk into the restaurant and when the host looks up, her eyes widen. She looks really young, probably in her teens so when she sees some of the most famous meisters and weapons standing in _her_ lobby, she almost faints.

"W-Welcome to Death Garden! Ms. Albarn! Mr. Evans! Mr. Star! Mrs. Star! Mrs. Thompson and Mrs. Thompson! And Lord Death!" The girl squeals. Her fellow co-workers congregate at the reception desk, whispering obviously about the group.

"I'm not a lord yet." Kid informs the young lady with a charming smile. She suddenly turns red and Maka swears she's going to pass out.

"O-Okay. Well, how many in your party?"

"Seven, right?" Maka asks, turning to her group.

"Eight! Eight!" Patty hoists Walter up and shakes him to emphasize the fact that her date is very much in fact in need of his own seat.

"Okay, eight then!"

"Um, balcony or the floor, Ms. Albarn?"

"I think floor will be better." Liz chimes in. "Or else Walter is going to take a trip off the edge."

"Is there a wait?" Soul asks. "Is it long?"

"For you guys? No wait!" Their hostess plucks eight menus from a compartment behind the desk and shoots him a big smile. "Follow me then." Their hostess leads them through the throng of people, fully aware of the type of people behind her.

"You know, eight is my favorite number." Kid informs Maka.

"Really? Why?"

"It's perfectly symmetrical."

"So is the number one if you write it a certain way."

"Oh. You're right."

"I'm going to start calling you Lord Dork."

"Lord Dork?"

"Yes, because you're a dork."

"...Feasible."


End file.
